


The Forrest Floor Holds Many Secrets

by petersgirl



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Funny, Humor, Love, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersgirl/pseuds/petersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Bella discovers the Cullens secrets, she discovers the wolves first. He embraces her, shows her love and he would do anything to make her his. When the natural born enemy wants to make her theirs a war could happen between the vampires and wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***********I do not own any of the characters rights. No copy right intended.**************
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ ME: If you are not at least eighteen years old or older. This story contains profanity, violence and hot kinky wolf love. So if this offends you stop reading here.

 

**BELLAS POV**

 

I just left Arizona to move in with my dad in dreary Forks Washington. My mom needs to have a free life to go with my step dad on the road. I was just in the way there even though they told me I wasn't.

I am leaving a warm and sunny place that I love to start over with a dad that I haven't seen in years. Sitting on the plane waiting for it to touch down I was wondering if he would even recognize me anymore.

Charlie picked me up in his police uniform and squad car. He acts as though I'm still twelve years old and a little girl. Making a little small talk about nothing really but at least we are about the same when it comes to socializing.

My room was the same as it was the last time I visited Charlie. Except for the new comforter that he bought me and lamp that he put on the desk.

I told him I was going to turn in early because I was feeling exhausted from the flight. But he said that company was coming. I didn't understand why I had to be a part of it but it is his house so I went with the flow.

I barley recognized Jacob and Billy when they got here. But I was glad that I stayed up because Charlie bought me an old truck to drive around and I was thrilled. Jacob and I went for a drive in it around town.

Jacob was really nice to me "So Bella do you have any plans for this weekend?"

I felt a little uncomfortable "I don't have any plans but I think that I will just stay home and read this weekend."

Jacob laughed at me "Now why would you want to stay home when you can come to the rez and hang out with me? Charlie is already coming and I promise I will make sure that you have fun." He is so sweet and I told him that I would come to the fish fry. I should go because I know how much Charlie loves his fish.

 

**(****)**

 

My first day of school wasn't the greatest. I didn't talk too many people today. But a lot of them were trying to be friendly with me. So I sat with one of the nicer girls I had met today, Angela.

At their lunch table was people I had already met except for Lauren and Jessica. Lauren wasn't a very nice person and Jessica was obviously her buddy because she went along with anything that Lauren said.

When I glanced at a group that was coming into the lunchroom Lauren had a smart ass comment "You're wasting your time Bella. The Cullens wouldn't associate with someone like you. The guys all have girlfriends except for Edward. I don't think that he would be interested in you." This girl was just rude to me through the rest of lunch. I guess tomorrow I will pick somewhere else to set.

When the bell rang I was getting ready to throw away the rest of my lunch tray when Angela came up behind me "Bella don't listen to Lauren and Jessica. They are like that with everybody. The Cullens are just kind of a keep to themselves group. But I think that they are nice people though." I was right Angela was the nicest person I had met today. She is kind to everyone.

When I went to my next class the only seat empty was next to Edward Cullen. When I walked by Lauren and Jessica they were whispering like kindergarteners. I felt like giving them a swift kick in the ass and telling them they should try having some manners but I didn't.

I sat down in the chair and I could feel Edward's eyes burning holes through me. I glanced over and the look on his face was almost indescribable like I am the most horrible person alive.

This has been one of the more shitty first days of school that I've had and I have had plenty with moving around all the time.

When the end of the day came I couldn't wait to get out here and go home. As I was going to my truck I had to walk past the Cullen group as Angela called them. The little short one stopped me as I was walking by "Hi I'm Alice. I was wondering if maybe you would like to do something after school with me tomorrow." I looked over at Edward and his eyes were huge. He looked pissed off so I told her I couldn't because I was busy. But she was the most persistent person I have ever met. Every day that she asked about; I already had plans even though I didn't.

 

**(****)**

 

The next day was even stranger at lunch time. I sat with Angela at a different table. When Alice Cullen came over and invited us to come and sit with them. But we both said no thanks. This only seemed to piss off Lauren and Jessica even more at me.

Lauren was waiting for me in Biology by my table "I don't know what kind of shit your trying to pull but just be aware that if anybody is going to get Edward it is going to be me." I just sat there with my mouth open because it wasn't like I was even making an attempt to get his attention. If anything I was dreading seeing him again. The way he acted yesterday I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't waiting for me in the parking lot to run over me with his fucking Volvo.

When she saw Edward coming through the door she skipped over to him "Hi Edward are you having a good day?" Could anybody be more of a fake than her?

Edward was all smiles at me and being sweet "Bella I am sorry about my behavior yesterday. I was having a bad day and hope that you can forgive my rudeness. I was hoping that maybe after school today you would have some time so we can talk." I declined mister I have some personality disorders offer. There is no fucking way I was going to be a lone with him or his crazy sister either.

**(****)**

 

It was fun hanging out with Jake. I met some of his friends and let's just say that Jacob is the mature one of the crowd. But they were funny and having a good time. It gave me a feeling of being welcomed here and kind of belonging. This is a first since I got here that I have felt this way.

Billy and Charlie were frying fish and telling stories of the ones that got away. I'm pretty sure that some of those where just figments of their fishing imagination.

But poor Jacob face was beat red when his dad asked him in front of everybody "So Jacob have you asked Bella out on a date yet? You know we are all taking bets on how long it is going to take you to ask her and I bet four hours."

Billy looked down at his watch "So if you haven't done it yet then you need to hurry up because there is only fifteen minutes left if I am going to win." Now both of our faces looked the same shade of red.

Jacob asked me if I wanted to go for a walk and I was only too happy to leave this group of people. We walked down the beach together and he stopped "Bella will you go see a movie with me?"

It was so cute how nervous he seemed "Sure Jake but let's go as friends for now, okay?" But how can you date a guy that has prettier hair than you do.

"That would be great. How about we go this coming Saturday?" My calendar was empty so I told him yes.

When we got back Charlie was gone. Billy said the station called him in and someone would take me home or I could stay until tomorrow. Then he looked over at Jacob and raised his eyebrows at him at couple of times. Maybe it works different in Forks and your parents help you get a date here.

I am not exactly the most coordinated person. I had my plate of food in one hand and my drink in the other when I tripped as I was walking back over to sit down by Jacob. I was caught before I hit the ground by one the tribe's boys. I thanked him for catching me and went to walk away but he was still holding on to me.

I smiled at him and repeated what I had already said "Thank you for catching me but I am fine now. I fall all of the time but I have my balance back and you can let go of me." I was getting really embarrassed at everyone staring at us.

He never took his eyes off of me "I wish I could but I can't."

Billy asked him "Son did it happen for you?" He shook his head yes. I still didn't understand what the hell was going on.

Billy shook his head "Oh shit."

* * *

 

 

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLAS POV**

Everyone was gathering around and talking low. I could only make out part of the conversation that they were having. Billy got loud at the end.

"You're not telling her anything Sam until you know that she reciprocates those feeling for you. She is Charlie's daughter for god sakes. My word is final and it's no. I suggest to you that you go find Leah and start explaining yourself."

I wanted to know what was going on so I asked the only person that I thought that would really tell me "Jacob what was that all about? Who was that guy that caught me?"

"Bella I would love to tell you what just happened but they wouldn't let me be a part of the conversation. The guy is Sam Uley and he acts like he owns this place with all of his little followers. I can't stand any of them. But I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure his not so nice fiancée will be pissed that he even came near you." This is a very strange little town with some strange people in it. But I felt something from Sam that I can't explain when he touched me and he didn't act like he had a fiancée to me. Maybe he's a player.

I wanted to go home and not stay here any longer than I had to. Billy said he would take me home "So Bella, did you have a good time tonight?" I told him yes and I really was until the whole Sam thing happened.

When I was getting out of the truck Billy stopped me "Bella how do you feel about Sam? Do you like him?" I don't get Billy, one second he wants me to go out with his son and the next wants to know about some guy that I just met.

"Um...well I was grateful that Sam caught me before I fell down." Billy was staring into my eyes and it was creeping me out. So I told him goodnight and went straight inside. I locked the door behind me and was glad to be here.

I took a long hot shower and went to read in bed for a while. I was thinking about everyone that I have met this last week. Something has to be going on with some of them because nothing really makes a lot of sense to me. Really the only normal one is Jacob and I feel comfortable around him.

I woke up startled and was brought out of my dream of being chased through the woods by a giant wolf. I turned on the light but no one was here. I could have sworn I saw Edward in my room "I think whatever is going on must be in the water. Maybe I should only drink bottled water from now on." I rolled over and went back to sleep.

**(****)**

Monday rolled around way to quick and it was time to go back to hell high. I went to get my books out my locker when Edward appeared out of nowhere "Morning Bella, I was wondering if I could walk you to your first class?" I told him no thanks. That I knew where it was and I could find it all by myself.

There was a substitute teacher in Math class today. The only chair that was left empty by the time I got there was next to Emmett Cullen in the back row. This was just great one more crazy that I'm going to have to deal with. When I sat down he ignored me. I thought well maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He doesn't seem as bad as the rest of the Cullens.

But when Edward walked through the door I could have shit doughnuts. How did he get put in this class? He wasn't in it last week. He walked to the back row and stopped at my seat. He gave me a flashy smile "Hi Bella, maybe we can have lunch together?" I opened my book and pretended not to hear a word that he had said to me.

Thankfully the bell rang. There weren't any more empty spots to sit in so the teacher told him to pull up a chair next to her desk.

Emmett pushed a piece of paper over to me and I opened it.

**.**

_**Hey,** _

_**Just go along with everything that I'm about to do. We'll have Eddie boy going crazy by the end of this class.** _

_**.** _

I liked this idea and maybe then Edward would leave me alone. His brother probably knows how to get to him the best. So I wrote Emmett a note back.

**.**

_**Okay, I will but I don't want to get into trouble.** _

_**.** _

**E** mmett grabbed my hand and put it on his thigh and what a muscular thigh it was. His hand felt really cold. Maybe he has circulation problems "Oh Bella don't touch me there, I have a girlfriend."

My face was probably red enough to have lite up a runway right now. Even though he was talking in almost a whisper and I don't think that anyone heard him; I was totally embarrassed.

Then Emmett started moaning "Oh baby. I will let you just this once but we have to keep it a secret just between us. Here let me pull my pants down a little more for you."

Edward stood up in class and in front of everyone "Emmett you son of a bitch get Bella's hand off of your penis." I jerked my hand away from Emmett's leg. I can't believe that Edward did that. How could he have heard Emmett being as far away as he was from us? No one else acted like they heard it. But everyone was staring at us now.

We were all three sent to the principal's office and they called our parents. I was busted for doing nothing and its Edwards fault for acting like an ass.

Dr Cullen had already come in and I could tell he was aggravated by the situation. When he left he was telling both of them that their behavior was completely inappropriate. But he seemed to be really pissed at Emmett and not Edward.

When Charlie came in; it was my turn to go see the principal. The principal told Charlie what happened and I was trying to explain that I hadn't done anything. Charlie was pissed and disappointed in me "Bella your new here and causing problems at school is not a great way to start off. I don't want you around the Cullen kids anymore." I told him that's not a problem because I'm not even going to speak to any of them anymore. I went to my next class hoping this day will be over with soon.

Lunch time came and I was trying to stay to myself and be left alone. But oh hell no that wasn't going to happen. Edward sat at the table directly in front of me and was motioning for me to come join him. But my bad side was telling me it was time to start fighting back.

I turned around to talk to the lunch table behind me "Hey Lauren and Jessica. Edward wants you to join him for lunch but he doesn't want to ask you because his self-esteem is down right now. He jerks off to much and has so many wet dreams that every time he is around a pretty girl he cums on himself. It's a medical condition called jerkalittlepenis. It's curable but only if he gets laid; frequently." I couldn't believe how fast those two little whores were on him. Edward was trying to fight them off. Well, I guess he will be busy for a while.

When I walked by the Cullens lunch table Emmett and Jasper were laughing their asses off. Emmett was trying to stop laughing "That was great Bella what you just did to Edward. I'm sorry that I got you in trouble though. I was just messing around." I smiled and kept walking.

I went straight to class and sat in Jessica's seat. Having to set next to Lauren wasn't my idea of fun but Jessica would make Edward more miserable than Lauren could ever make me.

I was right Jessica never shut up the whole time. She was chattering like a little mag pie to Edward. Rubbing her boobs up on him and watching it was hilarious. Lauren never said a word to me and this class was the best one that I've had yet.

The next day was the same shit. We were loading up on the bus to go on a field trip. I sat down in an empty seat and guess who had to sit down beside me, Edward.

I stood up and he never moved so I that could get out. So I climbed over the seat in front of me and sat down. Take the damn hint and leave me alone. But he didn't.

So I climbed over the next seat and stood where I could make sure that he saw my face and how serious I was "Edward I have mace in my purse and if you don't leave me alone I will use it. My dad is a cop and I'm going to have a restraining order slapped on your ass." He didn't move again.

I heard Emmett and Jasper busting up "Hey Edward when we said you should chase women, we didn't mean for you to do it literally."

That just made Emmett laugh harder "Jasper my man that was good." I'm glad their finding humor in it because I'm not anymore.

There was only ten minutes left of school when we got back and the teacher told us we could leave for the day. Edward was waiting for me by my truck. What in the fuck do you have to do to this guy to get him to leave you alone? Maybe he is just mentally slow. That would explain a lot.

When I got to my truck "Edward I have a boyfriend and he is going to kick your ass if you don't leave me alone." But I wasn't prepared for him to ask me who it was.

Well shit, now I have to give him a name. I thought about Jacob but he isn't old enough "Sam Uley is my boyfriend." Edward took a few steps back and looked over at the other Cullens. They all seemed to be acting very strange. Maybe I shouldn't have said Sam. I guess they could know him or worse, his fiancée. Oh shit what have I done? It's too late to take it back now. So I got in my truck and left.

My weekend has been peaceful so far. Charlie had to work today but gets Sunday off. I reminded him that I wouldn't be home when he got here because I was going to go see a movie with Jake. Charlie reminded me "That's great Bells. Go have a good time. You haven't gone out since you've been here. But I won't be here Sunday morning when you wake up because I'm going fishing with Billy."

I called Jake to see what he wanted to see and what time. He said he wasn't feeling well and we would have to do it another time. I was disappointed but I understood because you can't help it when you're sick.

So I hung out at the house. I did some much needed cleaning. Charlie definitely lives the bachelor life. I washed all the laundry and put it away. I started going through the kitchen and I needed to go to the store if I'm going to cook. I made my list and grabbed money out of the coffee can. Charlie told me I could take whatever I needed out of it.

When I was driving home I had goose bumps from that eerie feeling that I was being watched but I never saw anyone around. I carried the groceries in and started dinner. I made pork chops, fried potatoes and green beans.

I heard Charlie come in the front door "Bella it smells great. I'm guessing your home because Billy canceled our fishing trip to stay home with Jake. I guess he is really sick." Jake said he wasn't feeling well but he didn't sound like he was seriously ill.

Charlie ate everything that I cooked "That was a great meal Bells. You're spoiling me by cooking and cleaning. But I can take care of myself and you don't have to do my laundry either." Living with Charlie was so different than being with Renee. He doesn't expect me to do anything but go to school and be a teenager.

I made coffee when I got up and some French toast for Charlie. He made a plate "I'm going to spend the day watching sports center. Do you have any plans?" Not in this town. I haven't been exactly burning up the night life or making a lot of friends. But I thought I would make some soup for Jake and take it to him. Charlie liked that idea and told me to tell Billy he would catch him next weekend to go fishing.

When I got to Jacob house he was outside. I swear he has grown six inches since I've seen him "Jacob I thought you were sick. I brought you some soup. Why did you cut all of your hair off?" He had the most gorgeous long black hair.

Jakes whole demeanor was different with me "Bella you can't come here anymore. You don't belong to me." What in the hell is he talking about?

"Jake I just came because I thought that you were sick. I don't belong to anyone. I am not a possession you know."

He looked over at the group of guys that were standing there watching us "Your wrong about that." Then he walked away. I don't understand what I've done to him.

That Sam guy came over to where I was standing still holding on to my bowl "Bella I think that you and I need to have a talk." I didn't want to talk to him.

I went to leave "We need to talk about the wolf that invades your dreams every night and is always in the back of your mind."

I dropped the bowl and turned around "How in the hell do you know that?"

* * *

 

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLAS POV**

Waiting for answers from Sam how he knew about the wolf in my dreams. There was no way he could have known, I haven't told anyone about it. Unless Sam has the ability to read my mind, maybe I need to be careful what I think when I'm around him.

The other guys kept calling his name wanting him to go somewhere with them. Except Jacob, he stood with his back to us and wouldn't even acknowledge that I was still standing here. That really hurt my feeling because I thought he was my one true friend that I had made while I was here.

Sam told me he had to go but wanted to meet with me after school tomorrow. He was jogging away from me.

"Hey you can't say stuff like that to me, then he just walk away. Come back here dammit." He turned around and blew me a kiss.

Why would he blow me a kiss, isn't he engaged already?

I went home and goggled people that have the ability to read minds. There was so much information on this. It exists and that would be a good logical explanation.

* * *

**.**

**_Many people experience telepathy_ **

**_this way.. You're thinking of someone,_ **

**_the phones rings and, guess who?.._ **

**_One of you *picked up* the other*s_ **

**_thought.. When we think of someone,_ **

**_we think to them, and if they are_ **

**_relaxed and sensitive enough they_ **

**_will suddenly think of you, or vice versa.._ **

**_._ **

**_Being able to *pick up* someone*s_ **

**_thoughts at a distance are a bit different.._ **

**_Sometimes when a person dies, a loved_ **

**_one a long way away will either know_ **

**_instinctively that something has_ **

**_happened or even will hear or see the_ **

**_person who just died appearing suddenly_ **

**_and saying goodbye.._ **

**_._ **

**_Thoughts are tiny electronic impulses_ **

**_which travel to what the thought is,_ **

**_concentrating on.._ **

**_._ **

**_As others have said people have_ **

**_many different *gifts*, as we are all_ **

**_spiritual beings temporarily within a_ **

**_physical jacket whilst on Earth, and we_ **

**_have within us the ability to see and_ **

**_hear spiritual things via our inner spiritual_ **

**_senses. If we are sensitive and still_ **

**_enough.._ **

**_.  
_ ** **  
**_**The military have used what is known as** _

**_*distant viewing* for a long time and train_ **

**_people to do so if they show a natural_ **

**_ability to do so.. Some quite specific info_ **

**_can be obtained, but usually visual.. I've_ **

**_not heard about anything aural being_ **

**_picked up via that method.._ **

**_._ **

**_Source(s):_ **

**_42 years a healer aware of Angels_ **

**_._ **

That would be the only reasonable answer I could come up with. I don't think that Sam has ever served in the military; he must have spiritual visions because of his heritage. Yeah that has to be it. But I won't tell him that I know his little secret, I'll let him tell me.

**(****)**

When I got to school Monday morning I was circling the parking lot to see if the Cullens were here yet. Their cars were here but, I didn't see them standing outside. So I parked and went straight to my first class.

I was looking around when I went through the door and the only Cullen I saw was Emmett. So I went in and took my seat.

Jasper came in to talk to Emmett "Do you know what we have to do in Home Economics today, cook cookies."

"Well shit, what are we going to do? I don't know how. We're fucked if we don't make the damn things. We need to find somebody that can and will help us out."

Both of their heads slowly turned to look at me. More crazy Cullens if they think for a minute I'm going to help them out in anyway.

Emmett put his arm around me "Bella baby do you know how?"

"Yes."

"I have a proposition for you?"

He explained what they would do for me if I would be in their little group today and make the cookies for them. I can't believe I'm going along with it but, it's just my bad side coming out again.

Jasper passed Edward on his way out of the class room and started whistling the tune of Dixie. They are really strange people.

Emmett smiled at Edward and started singing "A.B.C.D.E.F.G, I hate Edward and he hates me. W.X.Y.Z, You're such a nark and a little pussy."

They apparently can't stand Edward either and they're his brothers. That made me kind of happy, even though I know it's wrong to feel this way.

When we went to leave math class; Edward was waiting for me in the hall. I let out a long sigh because I have to leave to go to my next class so I might as well get this over with.

"What do you want Edward? I thought I made it clear to you I have a boyfriend and I'm not interested in you, in anyway. I don't even want to be friends or give you you a friendly wave as we pass in the hall."

He gave me one of those stupid smiles of his that I hate so much.

"Bella I don't think you really have a boyfriend now do you? Stop fighting what is meant to be between me and you. The harder you fight it; the worse it's going to make things. I will see you at lunch and save a seat for you. I expect you to sit with me today because we belong together."

Then he walked away. Okay if that's the way he wants to play; I'm glad now that I agreed to help out Jasper and Emmett. I can't wait until they return the favor for me.

Of course I was in Jasper, Emmett and Alice's group. But the girl was already giving me a headache. I swear she doesn't know when to shut up.

"I'm so excited you are in our group today Bella. We can shop after school and hang out. Oh maybe this weekend we can have a sleep over at my house. I can give you a complete makeover. We'll be like best friends before you know it. What time do you want me to pick you up after school today?"

I held up my hand for her to stop fucking talking "I'm just helping you guys make cookies and that's it."

Jasper was standing beside me at the counter "What do you want us to do?"

"Get the flour, sugar, baking powder and get the eggs out of the refrigerator. Then they could start measuring out the ingredients."

They just looked at each other like they had no clue of what the hell I was talking about.

"Never mind I'll do it myself."

The spoiled little rich kids probably have maids and servants that wait on them hand and foot. I would say that's why they can't do anything for themselves or cook.

When I stuck the cookies in the oven I asked Emmett what his problem was with Edward."

He is my brother and I love him. But he narks us out all the time to our adopted parents. I get into trouble for just thinking about stuff that I haven't even done yet."

That was a strange comment "What do you mean you get into trouble by just thinking of stuff? How would Edward know what you're thinking?"

Jasper froze in place and Alice's eyes were huge.

"Well… I mean… I was thinking out loud about something. Edward went and told our parents that I had done it. I got into a lot of trouble. Let's just say that I owe him a few."

I took the cookies out of the oven and let them cool. We had to put our names on a paper plate and each turn in a cookie. Emmett was looking over his shoulder and around for something.

"The coast is clear Bella, slip us the stuff."

What the fuck does he think this is a drug deal? I put a cookie on each of our plates and we went to turn them into the teacher.

**(****)**

Emmett and Jasper delivered on their promise too. It was time for the science award assembly. Edward won first place for some thesis paper he wrote. He is giving a very detailed presentation of his work.

Emmett handed me a piece of paper.

* * *

**.**

**_You need to distract Newton from the projector room. We'll do the rest._ **

**_._ **

* * *

I folded up the piece of paper "Why do we have to keep writing…."

Emmett put his hand over my mouth and Jasper wrote another note.

* * *

**.**

**_Don't say anything out loud. Just get Newton out of there._ **

**_._ **

* * *

I'm not sure if Emmett and Jasper are creepy too or just fucked up in the head. But this is their game I decided to play so I went along with it.

Mike was setting there looking all bored.

"Hey Mike I was wondering if you could show me where the Library is I'm lost."

Then I was batting my eyes at him. I know it's a lame excuse but it's all I could come up with at the time.

"Are you okay Bella do you have something in your eyes?" I guess I can't flirt worth a shit so I'm going to have to be more direct with this idiot.

Rubbing my hand over his chest. If the asshole missed the direct message I was sending him this time, it was no wonder he never gets laid like the say he doesn't.

"I am sure that a handsome and smart guy like you could show little ole me where the Library is and be back in time for the presentation."

He had a goofy grin on his face and said he would.

I was walking in front of Mike rambling on about how great he was when I turned around and he was gone. So I went back to the projection room. Emmett and Jasper was changing around Edward's presentation. I don't know what these crazy fools were doing but I hope it was worth my having to touch Mike Newton.

When Edward started speaking Jasper started the presentation. It was Edward dressed in pink shorts, legwarmers and he had on a pink headband on too. I started laughing so hard that I thought I was going to piss my pants.

But that wasn't the funniest part. Edward was singing Let's Get Physical by Olivia Newton John.

"I'm sure you'll understand my point of view. We know each other mentally. You gotta know that you're bringin' out the animal in me. Let's get animal, animal. I wanna get animal. Let's get into animal. Let me hear your body talk. Let me hear your body talk."

When Edward put his hands on the floor and was circling his butt in the air, I did loose it.

It was really funny until the Principal Greene came in "My office now."

When we were walking down the hallway I heard a banging coming from somewhere. The principal opened the storage closet door and there was Mike on the floor. He was tied up with several rolls of packing tape ran over his mouth and around his head. I didn't do it but I have a good idea who did. Jasper and Emmett were trying so hard not to laugh.

After Mike got untied they tried pulling off the tape that was on his mouth but he was wrapped up in it so well that when they finally got it off of his mouth, it took a little of the skin off from his lips.

"It was them. Jasper and Emmett did this to me."

Yep I was right. The bad boys had been in action again.

While we were sitting there waiting to see what our punishment was going to be we could hear Mike screaming from the nurses office as she was ripping the tape out of his hair.

"I can't get this all out. I'm going to have to cut out the rest of it."

When Mike walked out he had spots all over the back of his head that had inches of hair cut away and several little bald spots too.

Jasper and Emmett took all of the blame. They told Greene that I had nothing to do with it. That I got lost and came in there to ask directions but Mike narked me out.

"Bella lured me out the room by making sexual advances at me."

Now they are adding sexual harassment of a student to the list of what I've done.

As Mike was leaving Jasper looked at Emmett "We're going to get revenge on that little pussy too, right?"

Emmett stuck his fist up "You know we are brother."

Jasper and Emmett did a knuckle bump and that sealed Mikes fate of what is coming for him I'm sure.

We were all suspended from school for three days. To say that Charlie was mad wouldn't have started to cover it.

"Bella this new behavior of yours isn't going to happen anymore. I don't know what has gotten into you but it's going to stop do you hear me young lady? Since you're out of school for three days and I can't trust you to behave without supervision anymore; I'm sending you to the reservation to help Billy out during the day while Jacob is at school."

I went home and took a shower. I dressed in jeans and a T-shirt to go to Billy's house. He had a long list of chores he wanted me to do. Charlie told him to keep me busy from sun up to sun down. I don't think that I could finish everything on his list even if I spent two straight weeks here.

The first thing was to mow the yard and pull up the weeds. Which believe me, it needs to be done so badly. Billy had to go to town and told me he would be back later. So I started by doing the mowing.

Sam came with another guy "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"I got suspended from school. But I don't want to talk about it."

He told Paul to mow the yard for me. I wasn't sure that was such a good idea.

"I'm probably going to just get in more trouble if you guys help me besides Paul might not want to mow."

Sam looked at Paul "Oh he does. Don't you Paul?"

Paul rolled his eyes and was being sarcastic "Yes master."

He started mowing and damn he was a lot faster at it than I was.

Sam left and came back "Bella why don't we go have some lunch together?"

"I'm supposed to stay here and work. What would your girlfriend think about your being with me?"

If she was half as crazy as everyone else is in this town; I don't want to be on her bad side too.

"Leah and I broke up. Things weren't going to work out between us for many different reasons, none of it's her fault though. So do you want to go?"

If it's not her fault, is it Sam's fault? I did want to talk to him about what he said about the wolf alone so I agreed to go with him.

Paul stopped pulling the weeds as we walked by "Sam this is bullshit. Why do I have to do this while you go traipsing off with her?"

Sam never said a word to him but the look he had on his face was forceful.

Paul went back to pulling weeds "Fine." That was really cool. I wish I could get people to do what I want them to with just a look.

We took his truck and he was driving us to a spot on the reservation. Sam told me he could cook and had packed us a picnic lunch. A man that can cook is cool in my book.

I was really nervous about talking to him about what he had said yesterday. I was trying to get the questions straight in my head that I wanted to ask him but for some reason I was having trouble trying to keep all my thoughts together right now.

"Sam how did you know about the wolf that I have been dreaming about?" I already knew he could read minds but I want him to admit to me.

"I can see Bella that you're not much for socializing with me before getting down to business huh? I was given some strong advice by a friend you have to do something first before I can share that information with you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to kiss me first and tell me what you feel?"

"You know that is a new way for a guy to ask me for a kiss, stop messing around."

But I stopped laughing because I think he is being serious.

He leaned over in the seat and I sat still. I've only kissed two boys before. One was playing a game at a party and the other was only one quick little peck.

Sam was getting closer to me but, when our lips met it was a sensation I've never felt before. When his tongue started probing my mouth it made my legs quiver. If I would have been standing; I wouldn't have been able to for very long. His kiss made me so weak in the knees. When he broke the kiss I was breathing hard.

"I didn't feel anything." I'm not sure if I was trying to convince him or myself.

He smirked "Right you didn't feel anything." I rolled my eyes at his confidence.

But then smiled because that meant he must have felt our kiss was hot too. Hot is a good word to describe it. His lips felt hotter than any other lips that have ever touched mine.

He spread out the blanket on the ground and told me to sit down. It was pretty out here with the wild flowers and the natural landscaping. He called it the forest floor, one of his places he likes to go to for some peace and quiet.

We had fried chicken, potato salad and blueberry pie. It was really good. I can't believe that a guy can cook this well. We talked about where I came from and how he has lived his whole life on the reservation and never really leaves it a lot. Being here makes him happy.

I was letting him get me off track for some reason and asked the same thing again "How did he know about the wolf in my dreams?"

"Why don't I start out with telling you about some of the legends of my people. Some of them claiming to date back to the great Flood. Supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark. Another legend claims that we descended from wolves. That the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the cold ones that are our enemies. Bella the legend about the wolves are true. What if I told you the wolf that is always in your dreams is me? I'm in your head because you and I are made for each other. That we're meant to spend the rest of our lives together."

I saw Billy's truck driving towards us "Sam was that story meant to scare me? You had me going there for a second. But I remember the story that Charlie always tells about snipe hunting too. You know when you take your buddies out in the woods and leave them to chase something that doesn't even exist. Then you get to make fun of them for being such a dumbass. Well I'm not falling for that. I know there are no such things as snipes or humans that are wolves. When you want to tell me the truth, I will listen then."

I got up and kissed Sam on the cheek "Thanks for the great lunch and the stories. But I'm sure I'm in trouble for leaving so I'll see ya later."

"Bella I'm telling you the truth. You're going to start missing me all the time and not be able to stay away from me."

I went to get into Billy's truck "Sure I will Sam. You are one good story teller."

Billy was pissed at Sam and I'm sure it was because he took me away from completing my list of chores.

"Sam you and I will be having a long talk later."

When Jacob got home from school I was trying to talk to him as he was walking by me "Hey Jake, did you have a good day at school today?"

He went in the house and slammed the door. At least I tried to talk to him.

I finally got to go home. I was dirty and exhausted. I just wanted to go to bed. I laid down to rest for a minute.

When I woke up it was 2:30am and I had another dream about the same wolf again only it was different this time. The wolf wasn't chasing me anymore, I was running along the side of it. I was making myself get up to go shower.

"Running with a wolf the next thing you know I will be dreaming that I can fly too."

**(****)**

My new assignment from Billy today was to clean up the garage. But he told me not to touch the work bench because Jacob would get upset. Like I needed to make Jacob more upset with me, I don't even know what I did the first time.

I hadn't seen Sam or any of the other boys all day. I was looking for his truck when I was startled by someone behind me.

"Were you looking me? Does that mean you've missed me?" I shook my head no and started walking back to the garage. Dammit he must be having one of those visions of his again.

I went back to cleaning up the garage. I felt a hot hand moving down my back.

"It's too bad because I've missed you."

Before I knew it we were locked in a long passionate kiss. This boy was making me so hot from just his kiss that I was sweating.

I finished my assignment of cleaning and was getting ready to leave. Sam was leaned up against my truck and I decided to ask him over for dinner tonight but he was hesitant.

"Bella I really shouldn't leave the reservation."

But I finally convinced him he could leave for just a couple of hours.

I hadn't seen Quill for a while and he looked like he had grown too. I don't know why all of the boys decided to get haircuts at the same time. He was talking in a little girls voice to Sam.

"Oh Sam you hunky man, please please I can I have the night off too?"

Sam shoved Quill hard as they were walking away and in that voice that is so sexy and dominating "Shut up."

He never uses that tone with me and I kind of wish he would, it turns me on.

I had dinner almost done when the doorbell rang. Sam seemed tenses and was looking around for something. I asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

We had a pleasant evening and I didn't want him to leave. He asked me out on a real date for this weekend. When we kissed good bye.

"I guess I won't get to see you tomorrow now that your suspension from school is over."

I hadn't thought about having to go back to school and face that shit again "I hate going to school here. It wouldn't be so bad if I could get Cullen to leave me alone. He follows me around all day long and says crazy things to me, like I belong to him. He is reason that I got suspended."

"Which Cullen says that you belong to him?"

* * *

 

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BELLAS POV**

Sam's body was shaking so badly when I told him it was Edward Cullen. He rushed out the door "I have to go."

He was pulling away in his truck before I even got out the door. I don't know why he is so upset. Maybe he knows who Edward is; just knowing him is enough to piss you off. It was the only reason I could come up with why Sam would shake like that.

I tried calling Sam's cell phone several times before I went to bed. He never answered it and I didn't bother to leave him a message. I hope this relationship doesn't end up being like my friendship with Jacob. I still don't know what I did to Jake. Really I don't know why Sam was so upset either.

I called Sam again on my way to school but he didn't answer. When I got to school I saw why he wasn't answering me. He was already here talking to Edward in the parking lot. Neither one of them looked very happy right now. I didn't want Sam to confront Edward and cause more problems. It's not like I haven't already been labeled as a trouble making sexual harasser. They were face to face when I walked up to where everyone was standing.

"You can go to hell Sam because I haven't done anything wrong. This isn't your territory and you have no say over what I do or who I do it with."

"I'm not going to tell you again to stay the fuck away from Bella or I will handle it up-close and personal with you." Things were starting to get tense between them and I noticed Sam's body was starting to shake again. Maybe I was wrong before and he has some nervous disorder.

Everyone was gathering around to watch what was happening when Jasper stopped it "This is not the place to settle our issues. Sam you need to call Carlisle and Edward you need to shut up."

I touched Sam's arm "Please don't cause any problems here. I know you're only trying to protect me and I think that's really sweet. But I already have enough problems of trying to fit in."

"I will do anything you want me to and you're right I would protect you with my life Bella." Well, I didn't think he liked me that much.

Then he glared at Edward "I will be addressing this with you later. You better be glad that Bella doesn't want me to kick your ass right now. If that was what she wanted I would already be on you boy." I have stars in my eyes for this man. I don't think Sam could be any sexier if he was standing in front of me naked cover with ice ream, cool whip and a cherry on top. Well, maybe I'm wrong about that to.

"Bella doesn't really even know what you are, does she Sam? You haven't mated with her yet so we will see who she wants to be with."

What the hell is mated and why is Edward talking about me like I'm not even standing here? Maybe I need to tell him again.

"Edward I've told you I don't want anything to do with you. So why don't you do yourself a favor and save Sam a trip from coming back here to kick your ass; just back off."

"I'm not going to tell you again to leave Bella the fuck alone. She doesn't want anything to do with you and that came out of her own mouth now for you. Don't make me come back here Edward."

I questioned Sam about what they were talking about but he said it was nothing. We had every ones attention when Sam kissed me good bye.

"I'll see you tonight for our date."

Then he looked over to where the Cullens were standing "I meant what I said." I love how he wants to be my big protector from Edward but it's not like he could hear what Sam was saying this far away.

**(****)**

Emmett was quite today and hadn't said anything to me in class "Hey Emmett how was your vacation from school?"

He wouldn't even turn to look at me "Not as good as yours apparently."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sam is not what you think he is. Bella you need to be careful when you're around him, okay."

I started asking Emmett questions about what the problem is with them and Sam. He was ignoring me on purpose by pretending to read.

"If you're going to ignore me at least turn the book so you can read it because it's upside down."

"That must be why I didn't know what fucking language this was written in." He is adorable and fucked up at the same time.

**(****)**

I went to the library for lunch. I didn't even want to deal with anybody's shit today. But I did giggle when Newton walked by sporting his new buzz cut hair do.

I kept hearing "Pst over here." I looked around but never saw anyone. I think this town was starting to get to me, now I'm hearing things.

A waded up piece of paper landed on the table I was sitting at.

* * *

**.**

**_Bella,_ **

**_Come over to the history book isle but be quiet._ **

**_Alice_ **

**_Jasper_ **

**_Emmett_ **

**_._ **

* * *

I found them hiding out in between the book shelves "Why do you guys keep writing notes? This is just getting annoying."

They all three put their fingers up to their lips for me to be quiet.

Mike was going in the back to the librarian's office. I didn't think students were allowed to go back there.

Emmett whispered "Its revenge time. Are you in?"

"I didn't think you were talking to me because you acted like you were mad. If I get caught and get into trouble again, I'm dead meat when I get home."

"I'm not mad at you Bella. I'm just concerned about the company you keep. You think you're in trouble, shit I'm going to be homeless if I get in trouble again. Rosalie told me she isn't given it up either because Carlisle punished us all for the last little Edward video we showed and she didn't have anything to do with it. So I'll be damned if that little fucker Newton gets any; even if it is his hand." I bet I know which dickhead that didn't get punished, Edward.

"I think I'm going to set this one out and just watch." I asked them why they would do it knowing that they're only going to get into trouble.

Jasper looked confused "Why wouldn't we? How do you think we got the name the revenge twins?" I was laughing as I went and set back down and read my book.

I got up to leave because the bell was going to ring at anytime. When I rounded the shelves I ran into Mike with his pants down around his knees yelling.

"My dick is burning, my dick is burning."

Emmett, Jasper and Alice had replaced the librarian's lotion with Icy Hot cream. Mike is the librarian's student assistant and has access to her office. He has gone in there during lunch time and whacking his weasel. Only this time he whacked it with Icy Hot. I didn't even want to know how they knew all of this information.

People were gathering around watching Mike squirm around on top of me on the floor with his pants down; yelling my dick is burning. This has to be the most fucked up school that I've ever attended.

But the worst was still yet to come. The bookshelves were falling over like dominoes. When the last one fell it was Emmett, Alice and Jasper standing there laughing their asses off. Emmett waved to the Principal "Mr. Greene I will do it for you. You five get your asses to my office now."

Edward was standing there with a smile on his face and I know he had something to do with them getting caught.

Edward was going to help me up from the floor.

"Don't touch me." I moved so he couldn't.

Jasper exchanged a long glance with Edward. Jasper helped me up from the floor "Sorry Bella we never intended for you to get involved with this. Did we Edward?" I should have known being in the general area of them was only going to get me into trouble somehow.

I found Edwards response very strange "Bella was not my intended target and I'm sorry for that. But when are you two going to learn that you can never out think me?" There is that thinking thing again.

Emmett was staring Edward down when he walked by "After school your ass is mine. The beating you would've got from the dog won't compare. Carlisle will still be at work so there won't be anybody there to stop me."

The only person I could of that Emmett was referring to was Sam. But why is Emmett calling him a dog? I know it can't be because of the way that he looks, he's a hottie.

We were all sitting and waiting to find out what Principal Green was going to do to us. We didn't get suspended this time at least. He gave the five of us the punishment of spending next Saturday in the library doing whatever needed to be done. Cleaning, going over the shelves making sure that the books are in order and going through the card catalogs.

It would have been this weekend except the principal was going to be out of town and he is going to personally supervise our detention. I think the only reason for the easier punishment was Mr. Cullen donated an expensive book collection to the school library.

Charlie wasn't at the station when Greene called him and he left a message on the home phone telling Charlie what I had done. But at least I got out of Biology today and didn't have to see Edward.

**(****)**

I was getting ready to leave school when Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie pulled up in Emmett's jeep beside me "Tonight is your big date with Sam right?"

"Yes."

This is a Forks tradition of wishing you good luck." He started run his hands through my hair and was messing it all up "Make sure you tell Sam I said hi."

Jasper was laughing but Rosalie rolled her eyes "Come on Emmett I want to go home. I said you could only play around with her during school time." Was she referring to me?

When Emmett got in the jeep; he and Jasper did a fist bump "Good one brother." I don't get those two sometimes. I ran my fingers through my hair to see if he had put something in it but I didn't feel anything. This is just one more reason that this town is really strange.

When I got home the phone message hadn't been played yet. After I played it I accidentally on purpose pushed the delete button "Oops." I know I'll probably get busted for it but I didn't want to get grounded this weekend and miss my date with Sam.

After I showered and blow dried my hair I was going through my closet to find something to wear tonight. I found a short sleeved black silk top that I had never worn. Probably because the blouse was more Renee's style than my own but, what the hell I decided I would wear it tonight along with my black jeans. I'm a jeans and shirt kind of girl so I don't plan on changing now.

I called Charlie and told him I was going out tonight so I would be here when he got home. I also told him I would have something fixed for him to eat but he told me not to worry about it. He was just happy I was finally leaving the house and he didn't ask who I was going with or where even.

Charlie is working tomorrow and not coming home after that. He is meeting Billy at their fishing spot and won't be home until late Sunday. I can probably find something to do this weekend.

My palms were all sweaty when I got out and was walking up to Sam's house. He has probably dated so much this date doesn't mean anything to him but it's my first real go out somewhere date.

I knocked on the screen door "Come in. I'll be out in a minute." I sat down on the couch and I was really fidgety for some reason. But when I saw Sam; I was mesmerized by him.

The white button down shirt lying against his beautiful dark skin had my mouth open but nothing was coming out. I wanted to run my hands over and under that shirt to touch his muscular chest and…

"Bella are you okay?"

I tried to stop those thoughts. What if he's having a vision and knows what I'm thinking "Um...yeah I'm good."

He kept looking over at me funny "I'm kind of new at this dating thing too. I never really leave the reservation much so I hope you like the place I picked out." Food wasn't what was on my mind right now.

We parked in back of a Japanese steak house. They had a cook that prepared your food in front of you. It was neat how they threw their knives around and the show they put on while cooking. Sam ordered a beer and I got a coke.

I wanted to touch him but didn't want to act like I was loose or anything. I put my hand on top of his leg and he tensed up from it. So I moved my hand. He took a hold of my hand and put back on his leg.

"I like it and you look so pretty tonight. My will power is going to be put to the test." I smiled to myself because the feeling was mutual.

We held hands going back to his truck "What would you like to do now? We can go see a movie or whatever you want to do Bella."

He opened the door for me and I blurted it out before I lost my nerve "I want to run my hands over your hard chest. I've wanted to do that since you walked out of your bedroom tonight."

When Sam got in I scooted over in the seat and was starting to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed my hand.

"Bella this is not why I asked you out. I wanted to spend time with you; talk and have fun."

I kissed his cheek and went down to his neck. He let go of my hands and I finally got to touch his chiseled chest. He was moaning so I think he likes it too.

After I finished unbuttoning his shirt both of my hand roamed over his chest and his rippled abdomen.

"Please stop, I'm trying to be a gentlemen with you and your making that difficult for me." I stopped as he asked me to and went to go back over to my side of the truck.

"It's okay if you don't want me to touch you." I was basically throwing myself at him and just got rejected.

He slid my body back over next to him in the seat. He guided my hand down to feel his hard cock throbbing against his jeans.

"Does that feel like I don't want you to? I don't want to rush this and then you have regrets."

We were kissing as I was sliding my hand harder up and down against his jeans until he was pushing himself against my hand.

"What if I don't want you to be a gentlemen with me?"

Sam started his truck "I can't fucking take this anymore, let's go back to my house."

We rode back with my head on his shoulder and my fingers gently running over his chest. He had is arm around me rubbing his hand on my arm. I wanted him to be rubbing his hands over all of my body.

The guys were out in the road kicking the soccer ball around and Sam drove on past his house. I asked him where we were going "A place where they won't hear us." How would they hear us if we went in his house?

He parked and we got out of the truck "I don't have blanket or anything for us to lay on."

I pushed my lips as hard against his as I could "I don't care just take me."

He undressed me and laid me on the soft forest floor. He put his shirt under my head as a pillow and lowered his body on to mine. I trembled with the anticipation of feeling him inside me.

We spent time kissing and feeling each others bodies. I was rubbing myself against his naked body needing him to easy the sexual tension I feel with him.

His stiff wet shaft was rubbing against my entrance and I couldn't wait any longer. I was holding onto his hips trying to force him into me. When I felt him thrust into me I screamed from the pain. His body went still.

"Oh shit, you're a virgin I didn't know or I would….."

I lifted my head to put my lips on his "Just love me."

He lifted my legs to his hip and was thrusting in me. I was raking my nails down his back and he was thrusting harder "Fuck Bella I'm not going to last much longer cum for me."

When I felt my wall going tighter around his cock he was pumping into me harder. He pushed in me as far as he could and I felt him cumming inside of me.

We had to get dressed and get going or I was going to be in big trouble when I got home.

"Do you want to get cleaned up at my house before you go home?"

There wasn't enough time for that and there was blood all over me and him.

We were kissing goodbye and he put his forehead on mine "I wish you could stay and spend the rest of the night with me."

"I have to go before Charlie gets up, I've been in enough trouble lately. But he is going fishing with Billy and won't be back until Sunday so maybe I can see you tomorrow."

"I would love for you to stay with me tomorrow night if you want to."

I only had thirty minutes before Charlie's alarm would be going off and I was pushing my old truck as fast as it would go. I had seven minutes to spare when I heard the alarm. I let a sigh of relief because this one was a little too close for comfort.

**(****)**

I woke up around eleven and couldn't wait to go see Sam. He left a message that he had to go meet the elders and would be back this afternoon. I got dressed and grabbed a glass of juice on my way out the door. I threw my bag in my truck. I wasn't planning on coming home tonight unless Sam changed his mind and didn't want me to stay with him.

I was bored sitting around outside waiting for Sam to get done with his Saturday council meeting. The boys came by and Seth asked if I wanted to go watch them on their maneuvers. I didn't know what it was but I went along to watch.

Seth took his cell phone out of his pocket "Damn it Jacob you're supposed to be my partner today. So where in the hell are you? Call me back."

They had teams of two on their homemade paintball range.

Paul was razing Seth about being a little pussy and needing Jacob or they would kick his ass.

"Would you be my partner so I can play too?"

I looked around where I was sitting "Who me? Oh no, I don't know how and I'm not very cördinated."

Seth told me it was easy. Just keep my finger on the trigger and stay away from Paul. I guess he doesn't like to lose at this game.

I hid the whole time. I could hear them yelling at each other and fighting about whether they got official hit to be out or not.

My heart was beating so fast when I heard Paul "Oh Bella, it just you and me now. Let's make this easy; you come out and surrender. I get to paint you and I promise I'll be as gentle as possible." Then he laughed.

I got out of the hole I was hiding in and was standing behind a tree when Paul startled me "You can't hide from me."

I was backing away from him when I fell. Paul was standing over me and was ready to release the paint "I'm gonna enjoy this."

I put my gun up and started firing to get away from Paul. But I was a little to close and maybe I should have only shot him once instead of repeatedly. He fell to the ground "You shot me in the nuts." Yeah once would have been better.

Paul got off the ground and he was pissed "Being Sam's little fuck buddy doesn't mean anything to me."

Jacob came out of nowhere. Had lifted Paul up by his throat and tossed him on to the ground like he weighed nothing "If you talk to her like that again, I'll rip your fucking throat out."

One second I was watching Paul and Jacob but the next; I was being carried out of the wood by Embry and Seth. They each had a hold of one of my arms and my feet weren't even touching the ground.

There were noises and growls coming from the woods. They tossed me in my truck and Embry was behind the wheel "I don't want to leave. We have to go back and see if Jacob is okay."

Embry was looking back through the rear view mirror "Trust me, Jacob can hold his own."

I went to town with Sue to get food, a lot of food. I was walking around thinking about Sam and saw something that I just had to have.

The boys were all outside waiting for Sue to get back to cook for them no doubt. They all were acting like best friends including Jacob and Paul. Paul was helping unload the groceries.

"Sorry Bella, I'm just a little hot headed sometimes." I smiled but didn't say anything.

Inside Sam was arguing with Billy "I say Sam, I say. You're not to tell Bella anything else right now."

They both turned and were looking at me "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." I think they're trying to hide something from me.

We hung out and were having a good time until Leah came in. She took one look at me and started to walk for the door. Sue was trying to talk her.

"Leah stay and eat with us. It's not her fault."

She looked directly at me "Yes it is." I felt bad for her and I don't even know her.

Sam followed Leah outside and I could hear them yelling at each other. After Leah left I went outside too.

"It's not your fault Bella, it's mine. Choices I've made have changed ...she's just having a hard time adjusting right now. It's even more fucked up I'm the only one that can really help her and she's pushing me away."

I told Sam that he should go talk to her and be there for her. He gave me a kiss "Thank you for being so understanding and I won't be gone long."

I was still outside when he got back. I told him I had a surprise for him. I handed him the gift I bought.

"I got this today and I hope you don't think I'm a freak or anything."

He opened the bag and he had a shocked look on his face "Do you seriously think I'm going to wear a studded dog collar?"

"It's not for you, it's for me. I want to feel that dominating Sam I see you being with everyone else."

He put the collar back in the bag and we went to tell everyone good night. But before we got to the truck Jacob stopped us

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Jacob you know what you need to fucking do, so do it. You don't need me up your ass do you? If you need something; you know where I'll be."

Jacob seems so different from when I first met him. I have no idea what they were talking about and could careless at the moment.

When we went inside the house and I started to undress Sam. I wasn't going to let him get away from me or have time to think it through and not do it.

"Bella I'm not sure I can be that way with you, it's different when it comes to you."

As I was unzipping his pants "Just try."

I took off everything but my bra and panties. I handed him the collar and black leather leash I had bought. When he buckled it around my neck and attached the leash; I was his toy to play with.

He yanked me by the collar into his body hard. I think he was wrong and that side of him wants to come out right now and play with me.

Our lips were moving slowly and softly against each others. He kissed and was sucking down my neck and I was already wet from wanting more "Are you sure you want me to be rough with you? If you don't like something then tell me and I'll stop." I couldn't form a sentence at the moment but I nodded my head yes.

Sam let go of my collar. He went and sat down on the couch and was still hold on to the leash "Come to me." I was slowly walking over to him

"No no, crawl to me." He was already very good at this game.

I crawled over to him on my hands and knees just like he commanded me to do. I sat in front of him not sure of what I should do but he took the lead just like a dominate soul would. His hand was on his hard cock "Lick it." I put my tongue on the head of his dick and licked the cum off of it.

"Do you like tasting me?" I looked up at him and I would think he would know the answer to that but then I felt the leash come down across my back and ass

"Answer my question or you'll feel that again."

I hesitated answering him because I liked it and wanted him to do it again. I felt another lashing of the leash only this time it was harder and I couldn't help but to moan from it "My baby likes it rough don't you?"

He struck me again even harder. I screamed "Yes I like it when you're fucking rough with me."

His lips turned up into a half smile "That's my good girl. Always answer me."

Cum was starting to run down the head of his cock and I would say that my baby likes being rough too. I licked it and sucked out all the cum up. Sucking the head only made me want to suck him and taste more. I put my lips around his shaft and was taking in as much of him in my mouth as I could.

But he stopped me and took his cock out of my mouth. He grabbed me by my hair "I didn't say for you to suck me. I'll tell you when you're allowed to do that." I can't wait to feel him inside me and for him to stop my throbbing pussy from aching. If he fucks me the way he is playing this game; holy shit.

I was standing in front of him where he sat on the edge of the couch and he was kissing my stomach. His tongue was swirling around my belly button and in it "Take off your bra and panties." I did as I was told. He took the leash and was slapping the end of the leather against my pussy. I jumped a little with the feel of each smack. I was tingling on the outside now just like my pussy was on the inside.

Sam's hands were roaming all over my body. He took a hold of my hand and put it on my pussy "Finger yourself, I want to watch." I never really knew how to do that. This was where having no experience was not in my favor.

But I watched Sam sit back on the couch and he started slowly stroking his own dick with his hand. This was more than a turn on; it was pure torture of wanting his cock in my hand or my mouth. I was yearning for him to hit that spot of pussy that makes me scream for more like he did last night.

I stuck a finger in my pussy and was thinking of Sam's cock going in and out of me. He told me to sit down beside him. He put one of my hands on his cock and my other hand back on my pussy. While I was pumping him in my hand; I was getting myself off. Sam was kissing me and caressing me breast "That's really good baby. I love watching you stroke my cock and fucking your pussy with your fingers. But it's time for you to really feel just how fucking dominating I can be."

I was on the floor in front of him on my knees and he plunged into me from behind. He grabbed my collar and pulled me up from the floor into his chest but never stopped fucking me. It was getting hard for me to breathe from being choked by the collar "Beg me to allow you to breathe." I was gasping for air

"Goddamn it beg me Bella."

This was so scary and fucking hot at the same time. I could feel with every stroke he made inside me how wet I was making him from my own cum. I could only talk above a whisper from the lack of air.

"Please Sam let me breathe, please."

He let go of my collar and pushed my face into the floor, I was trying to catch my breath in between trying to let the screams of pleasure come out. Sam held my head down and he was fucking me so hard my body was now pushed down on the floor from not being able to take the strength he was putting into every stroke. But he never stopped pumping his cock in and out of me.

The front door opened "Um….what the fuck?… Sam we have company at the border and they want to talk to you."

Sam was pissed "Quill haven't you ever heard of fucking knocking? Wait for me outside so she can get dressed." I put on his shirt on and he put a pair of shorts on. I can't believe Quill ruined this for me. I unbuckled my collar and I felt different. Like I was no longer being controlled by Sam and I missed that feeling.

I kept asking Sam why he had to go right now. I needed him to stay and finish what he had started with me "I'm sorry but I've got to go. Well finish this, I promise."

I don't understand where these guys are always going off to. But what Quill said to Sam really confused me "Jake ain't gonna like this when he sees it."

"I don't give a fuck what Jake likes."

I waited up for a while for Sam but got tired and went to bed. They woke me up making racket in the kitchen. There were ten dozen doughnuts and three gallons of milk out on the counter. The boys were all loading their plates up.

Paul was being cocky when I walked into the kitchen to sit down "Sam is it time to walk the dog?" Quill must have told them about seeing me wearing the collar.

Embry was choking on his milk that he just took a drink of "Hey Paul, I wonder if she knows when to sit, roll over and does tricks."

They were all laughing at me. But Sam yelled enough and they never said another word about it.

Jacob threw his plate in the sink with doughnuts still on it and walked out the door. I followed out behind him trying to get him to stop and talk to me. He finally did "You know what Bella, you just fucked up. You had a choice in this shit and made the wrong one. I never had a choice."

I kept asking him what he meant because I didn't understand. He walked off "It doesn't fucking matter. Sam always gets whatever Sam wants."

Sam was waiting outside for me "He just needs some time to adjust Bella. He'll come around, you'll see."

What the hell does everybody have to adjust to around here?

**(****)**

Charlie was waiting for me when I got home "I heard a rumor that you're hanging around a lot with Sam now. He is engaged you know."

"Sam and Leah broke up."

"Don't you think he is a little old for you?" I didn't think he was but apparently from the long lecture I just received about what happens when young girls hang out with older guys, Charlie does.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth to get ready for bed. I opened the door and Sam was sitting on my bed.

"I already missed you and I climbed up the tree and through your window; I guess I should have asked you first."

He said he could only stay for a couple hours with me. I went to sleep being held in his arms.

That was the best nights sleep I have had since being in this messed up town. I showered fast and took off for school.

I saw Jasper and Emmett throwing the football around over in the school yard but I didn't see the others. I was determined to have a good day at school today no matter what. I wasn't going to cause any problems or get into any trouble.

When I was walking across the parking lot I saw a small red car barreling towards me. It all took place within seconds. I was on the ground and I had hit my head. Emmett had me in his arms. His hand had pushed the car away from us.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading me. Does anyone want to see more hot dominating Sam?**

 

// <![CDATA[  
var __chd__ = {'aid':11079,'chaid':'www_objectify_ca'};(function() { var c = document.createElement('script'); c.type = 'text/javascript'; c.async = true;c.src = ( 'https:' == document.location.protocol ? 'https://z': 'http://p') + '.chango.com/static/c.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];s.parentNode.insertBefore(c, s);})();  
// ]]>


	5. Chapter 5

**SAMS POV**

I just had another argument with Billy about Bella. I don't know what his trip is with her where I'm concerned. He acts as though I'm not good enough for her and feeds me the same bullshit over and over of how my telling her could expose our secret if she refuses the imprint. His biggest concern is Charlie because he is Bella's father.

No Bella hasn't said the words to me yet but when she does; she will be mine. I don't care what Billy wants or thinks. I've been ready to claim her and the wolf has been literally chomping at the bit, beating down the door trying to get her. She soothes my beast but hypes him up in all the right ways.

That's one thing that I do fear, her seeing my beast for the first time. Not knowing how she will react to him. I don't want her to be scared of me or worse hate me for what I really am. I've tried to tell her the truth twice and she blows it off as some far fetch tale I'm telling her.

Bella doesn't understand that she has been walking among the supernatural since she got here. With being around me and the Cullens; she somehow sees us as normal. I've already talked to the leader Carlisle about the situation with his so called children.

When I met the Cullens at the boarder; I might have let it play over and over in my mind being with Bella for the fucker. The look on Edwards face was unmistakable that he knew, not to mention that I'm sure they could smell it too.

Carlisle insisted that his family is of no threat to Bella and if indeed she is my imprint then he will see to it that Edward respects those boundaries. Carlisle might actually mean what he is saying but I don't trust Edward at all. He seems to think that Bella is his mate. He gives me along with my beast an uneasy feeling. This would be unheard of for the same girl to be mated to a vampire and an imprint of a wolf.

Wishing that Bella could go to school on the reservation and not be around the Cullens at all but she can't right now. So I had to agree with the fact of them being near her during school time without my interfering with it. Even though the beast wanted to rip theirs heads off for the thought of Edward being around her when I can't be there to protect her.

The big one Emmett and the one they call their fighter Jasper said they just wanted to be friends with her and gave me their word that they would be looking out for her while she is with them. But I don't trust them either. After all they are fangpires and what if they slip.

Bella would never see it coming. She is such a wonderful person and a good soul. She has sort of let Emmett and Jasper in to her life even without thinking about it. They don't do anything but get her into trouble.

I can usually smell that Bella has at least been close to the big one most of the time. Not that I see him as a threat in that way because I know he's already mated to another vampire. But my beast still wants to lash out at him too. Protect the one you love and let nothing harm them. I thought about trying to have a casual discussion with Bella about the Cullens. But trying to have this discussion without explaining a lot of shit, I'm sure she probably wouldn't really understand.

It wasn't just me that wanted a piece of them when we met, so did Jacob. He is still young and cocky, very cocky. It was hard enough for me to try to keep myself from doing something stupid at the time because of Bella without trying to have to control Jacob too. But as Alpha that is what I have to do.

Jacob was just antagonizing with the Cullens, trying to get them to do something. When he didn't succeed in getting a fight with them, he tried me after they left. I know part of it was because he saw me with Bella sexually but the other part of it is; he thinks she's his imprint too. Even though I know it's not true and I've told him over and over. But he's the most hard headed one of them all. Bella is so sought after and she doesn't even realize it. That's one of the things that I love about her.

I've heard it from or should I say heard in their minds, especially Jacob, that I'm too old for her. They make it sound like I'm robbing the cradle and I'm old enough to be her dad, which I'm not. When the rest of the pack imprints, they'll understand better what it's really like.

Finding the spot at the forest floor where I've been with Bella, I needed that feeling of being close to her and this was as close as I'm gonna get right now . Leaning against a tree and letting my mind wander about her and our relationship.

Jared plopped down beside me. He just ruined a great running little fantasy I was having. I crossed my legs trying to hide my hard on from him.

He was laughing "Sam you can't hide shit man. Bella must be on your mind again. She's really sweet to me. I like her and hope that things work out with you two." Jared is the only one that's said that to me. I thanked him and actually felt better about my relationship with Bella.

We went to go on a boarder run and I was feeling weak "What's wrong? Sam are you okay?"

I fell to my knees because thinking of Bella made me feel like I couldn't move "I don't know. I need to get to Bella."

**BELLAS POV**

Looking up at the florescent lights I heard someone's voice that was so smooth and comforting to me. I couldn't see anyone but hearing him talk was wonderful.

Charlie's voice sounded full of concern "Are you sure Dr. Cullen that Bella will be fine?"

There was that smooth voice again "Charlie she has a slight concession. Keeping her overnight is just precautionary I assure you. She maybe out of it for a little while, it's normal when there is any kind of head injury. I'm on duty until midnight. I will be nearby if anything happens. I will take good care of your daughter." Charlie thanked him and went to call Renee to tell her what happened.

I tried to set up to stop Charlie from calling her but I got dizzy. Someone had a hold of the back of my neck. I know that hospitals are cold but their hand was freezing "Bella you need to lay back down and try to not get up by yourself for right now." I recognized the voice, it was Emmett.

He started laughing "You might also want to wipe the droll from your mouth from looking at Carlisle." I put my hand up to my mouth and wiped. I wasn't sure if it was from Dr. Cullen or not.

I wanted to be set up a little in the bed. Emmett lifted me up like I weighed nothing and adjusted my pillows "Thank you Emmett, for everything that you did for me today. You got to me like in a split second and pushed the car away from us or they would have run over me. I don't understand how it was even possible for you to do it."

Emmett face didn't have an expression that I recognized on it "Bella I was standing beside you the whole time. I never pushed the car away from you it clipped the corner of your truck. That's why it stopped. When you get home you can see the dent that the car made in your truck. Your probably confused honey because you hit your head. But what I don't understand is why you told Charlie that you didn't know who was driving the car because I know that you saw them just like I did." Even though I didn't remember having a conversation with Charlie about it, I did remember who was driving the car.

It would be hard to forget the smile they had on their face while they were barreling towards me "Emmett please don't say anything to anybody." He said he wouldn't unless it becomes a problem then he isn't making me any promises.

Charlie woke me up. I must have drifted off. He had to go back to work "Bella I'm leaving honey but I will come back in a little while. Dr. Cullen's son is going to stay with you." Charlie thanked Emmett several times before leaving.

Emmett seemed tense "Your boyfriend is going to throw a fit because I'm here. He wants me to stay away from you. He bitched at Carlisle too. Carlisle told me that I should do as he asked."

Then he started laughing "But you know I've never really been good at doing what I'm told to so that's not going to happen."

It wasn't but seconds until Sam and two of the other boys came through the door "Bella are you okay?" He was hugging me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

Sam and Emmett were staring at each other "I'll see you later Bella. I'm leaving because I want to Sam, not because you're here or that's what you want." Emmett wanted to make sure that Sam knew that but I didn't know why. Sam had never said anything about not wanting me around Emmett or that he had talked to Dr. Cullen.

When I woke up the next morning Sam was sitting in a chair by my bed. He was a sleep with his head lying on the bed and he had a hold of my hand. I was trying to slip out of bed to go to the bathroom without waking him up "Where are you going?" He was up and by my side faster than a blink of the eye. He helped me to the bathroom even though I was feeling fine and not at all dizzy anymore.

Crawling back in bed "Sam I love the fact that you want to take care of me but I'm fine really. You shouldn't have slept here you have a warm comfortable bed at home. It had to be miserable sleeping in the chair all night."

He was being cautious when he got into bed with me. I don't know why he thinks he is always going to hurt me "Bella I wouldn't have slept at home with you being in here. I would have worried about you all night. I'll take care of you if you will let me. I want to take care of you and need that feeling that you know you can always rely on me. You can come to me with anything and I'll always be there for you." That made me feel good that he wants to be close with me.

I put my head on his chest and this was the most comfortable I've been since I've been in here. Sam wanted to know what happened and why Emmett was here "I was walking across the parking lot when a car almost hit me. Before I could even move out of the way, Emmett was there. He had me in his arms and I swear that I saw him push the car away from us with his bare hand. I saw him and Jasper tossing the football around in the school yard when I parked and then he was there. I know it sounds strange but there is no way that he could have gotten to me that fast from where he was. I asked him about it and he acts like I imagined it all in my head. Hell I don't know maybe I did from hitting my head. But no one can move that fast or have that much strength. I want to call him my superman."

Sam body went stiff and I felt his chest starting to heave for a breath "You were lucky that Emmett was there I guess. But trust me when I say he is nowhere near being a super hero. Who was driving the car? Was it another student?"

I didn't want to lie to him but I did "It all happened so fast. I don't know who was driving the car." I didn't want to cause any more problems than I already have. Sam seems tense enough with the Cullens without adding any additional stress to his world.

Changing the subject entirely "You know I'm kind of board just lying around in bed. But if I have to be in here we could make good use of this bed."

He took a hold of my hand "Bella there is nothing that I want to do more than make love to you right now but you need to heal. There will be time for that when we go home. I was thinking that you could stay with me for the next couple of days. There is always someone around and Charlie has to work. So come home with me and let me take care of you." There was a lot said with what just came out of his mouth. He said he wanted to make love to me not just have sex. He called his house our home and he wants me there. All of this brought a smile to my face. I can't honestly say that I've ever had a real home before.

We were holding each other when Dr. Cullen came in. He had a strange look on his face but never said anything "Hello Isabella you're looking much better today. How are you feeling?" I corrected him, my name is Bella.

I went to set up to talk to Dr. Cullen but Sam didn't want to let go of me. We both were setting on the edge of the bed. When it was time for me to get examined "Sam I need to examine her. It won't take but a moment." Sam reluctantly got up from the bed. He leaned against the wall and watched every move Dr. Cullen made. I got a clean bill of health and a release from this place.

Now came the hard part of convincing Charlie to let me stay with Sam. I was getting dressed and gathering up my things. Sam wrapped his arm around me and carried my stuff for me.

Going outside I couldn't believe who was coming into the hospital, Edward. He stopped us outside in the parking lot. He handed me a bouquet of flowers "Bella I was coming to see you. I'm so sorry that I wasn't at school yesterday. I would have been more careful with you than Emmett was. If I had been there your head would have never hit the ground."

I rolled my eyes at his comments "Thank you but I'm fine. If it wasn't for Emmett, I wouldn't be here right now." I was hurrying away from him as fast as I could. But he kept following along after us. There was no need for Edward to show Emmett disrespect for what he had done, he saved me. I don't know why Edward has to be so mean to him. You would think with them being brothers that he would be protective of Emmett.

I don't know how he got in front of us so fast. What the hell is it with the people that live here being so fast and strong? Edward again was trying to hand me the bouquet "No thank you."

Sam was getting pissed, I can always tell because his body starts shaking "Bella said that she doesn't want them. So get the fuck away from her before I shove those flowers up your ass."

Emmett and Jasper came out of nowhere. So did Paul and Quill. They were trying to keep them separated. How would they have known there was going to be trouble between them to show up like they did? It could have been from all the excitement of the moment or that I was still dealing with my head injury but I was dizzy.

Going through the hospital doors I was being carried and saw the walls passing by as they hurried down the hallway with me. Feeling like I was floating but I know that I wasn't.

Lying on another damn table, a small light was being flashed in my eyes. I could hear a commotion going on around me, growls maybe or hissing noises hell now I'm hearing shit too "I want everyone out of this room now. Edward and Sam, I said now. If anyone causes anymore problems here at the hospital; I will ban you from the premises." It was that smooth voice again.

There was that light again and I wanted to blink but I couldn't "Bella can you hear me?" I was shaking my head yes, I think. "Focus on following my finger." I was trying moving my eyes for him.

Charlie was called again to the hospital and wasn't happy when he was talking to Sam "I'm not giving my teenage daughter permission to go shack up with you. How do I know that in her physical condition that you won't take advantage of her? Bella can stay at home and she will be just fine there. Don't you think you should be dating women closer to your own age?" Thankfully Charlie doesn't know the truth that I've already been with Sam. He didn't take advantage of me. I'm the one that pursued him. I think that if I hadn't made the first move that he wouldn't have pushed for sex.

Sam sounded as though he was hurt and pissed "I would never take advantage of Bella. I promise that if you let her come and stay with me so that I know there will be someone with her at all times; there will not be any funny business going on. I give you my word. I only want what is best for her. As far as my age goes, how old do you think I am?"

It was Jacob had told Charlie that Sam was thirty years old. I thought Sam was going to have a shit fit "I'm not thirty. I'm only a few years older than Bella. I have no idea why Jacob would tell you that." It was making more sense why Charlie was giving me a hard time and lectures about seeing Sam. But Sam shouldn't be making promises that he can't keep. We'll see how long mister there will be no funny business can hold out on me.

After Carlisle told Charlie that it wouldn't be a bad idea to have someone around in case something happened for the next couple of days. Billy giving his word that he would be around to check on me too. Charlie finally agreed to let me stay with Sam. But he said he would be making unexpected visits to see for himself what was going on. Charlie sounded like a typical dad of a teenage girl.

Getting released for the second time today from the hospital; I had every intention of getting the hell out of here. When we went through the door to leave the Cullens were on one side of the parking lot and the boys were on the other. There was a definite invisible line drawn between them. I didn't hear anybody say anything but Sam "She will be where you can't get to her." I didn't even care if he was talking to himself I just wanted to leave.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We went by my house and the first thing I did was go look at my truck "I don't understand it. I could have sworn I saw Emmett push the car away. It never came close to my truck or it would have run over us. Hell maybe I have lost my mind."

I packed a bag. I shoved somethings in there that I think will be useful and might make Sam think twice about his whole I'm not getting any while staying at his house.

The first thing he wanted to do was fix lunch for me. I felt useless but he wouldn't hear of my doing anything "Go lie down and rest on our bed. I will bring your lunch to you when it's done. There are some movies in the cabinet by the bathroom door if you want to watch one." I noticed that he said our bed. When I went into the bedroom I saw why. It was a king size bed with four huge corner post. The woodworking on the post was beautiful. It was oak with ivy strands that went all the way up the post.

I went back into the kitchen and watched Sam. He was at home and in his element. It was one of the sexiest sights seeing a man cooking for me shirtless no less. Putting my arms around him from behind and rubbing his chest. He tensed up "Bella you need to quit that." So I stopped.

Sam turned around and saw my face. He must have known what I was thinking "It's not that I don't like it. I'm just not use to having someone wanting to touch me for no reason at all." I found this to be a strange comment for someone that was just engaged such a short time ago.

I put both of my hands back on his chest "Well what if I told you that I'm completely fascinated by your big muscular chest and have a hard time keeping my hands off of you?"

He laughed "I think that I would be very flattered by that and think that you're the only woman that is."

Running my lips over each of his pecks then kissing them tenderly "Bella please stop. We can't do this. I promised Charlie that we wouldn't and you just got home from the hospital." I let him win this one but we'll see who wins the next one.

We ate lunch in bed together. Sam made me soup and sandwich. I laid with him and watched movies most of the day. He bought the new bed after our first date. It was delivered yesterday and we slept on it together for the first time.

When I woke up Sam wasn't in the bed with me. I looked around for him but he wasn't in the house. He was sitting outside in a lawn chair. So I went out and joined him.

Not choosing to set in the chair next to him, I chose his lap "I woke up and couldn't sleep. I was trying to be quiet and not wake you. So I've just been sitting out here and looking at the stars."

There was howling off in the distance and I was little jumpy from it. He tighten the hold he had around me "Bella they won't hurt you." I wanted to believe that but they were wild animals after all.

Hearing the howls made me think about the wolf in my dreams. I couldn't remember now if I had dreamt about it or not lately. Then I gasped "I haven't been dreaming about the wolf since I've been with you."

Sam gave me a kiss on the cheek "Is dreaming about him that bad? The sun is going to be coming up soon. Why don't we go in and get some breakfast so you can take your medicine. Get cleaned up and let's spend the day just being together." I wanted to talk about the wolf but I really liked the thought of it being just me and him for a while.

I went in and showered while Sam started breakfast. After I got out and dried off I went over to his closet. I put on his white button down shirt that he wore on our first date. There is something about wearing your man's shirt that makes you feel so sexy.

The most heavenly smell was coming from the kitchen. Sam was making homemade Belgian waffles with pecans. I hopped up on the counter by the stove and wasn't sitting in a lady like position.

Sam noticed that I wasn't wearing any underwear and kept trying to look without get caught by me but it was too late. I undid a couple of the buttons on his shirt from the top when I knew he was watching. I took an ice cube from my glass of water and rubbed it across the top of my breast "Wow is it just me or is it hot in here?"

Wearing shorts I could tell that he was enjoying the show. The hard on Sam is sporting was a green light for me to continue. I got off the counter and put the cube into my mouth. Licking and sucking on his chest that I love so much "We should stop Bella. I need to finish breakfast and butter the waffles."

I thought that I could help him out with that. Undoing the rest of his buttons on his shirt. I laid down on the kitchen table and spread his shirt open as an invitation to him "There is something that needs to be buttered over here too."

Sam stood in the same spot looking at me but I couldn't get him to budge. I put my fingers into the butter dish and scooped some out. Massaging the butter onto my breast slowly never taking my eyes off of him. I could tell he was excited and wanted too "Bella why are you doing this to me? I'm trying to be responsible and take care of you."

Running my hand down my body leaving a trial of butter "If you want to take care of me then come over here."

Our bodies were sliding against each other from the butter when he lifted me off of the table and carried me back to the counter. Sam picked up a bottle "How about a little syrup to go with the butter?" Shit now he was talking.

I leaned back and felt the syrup running down my breast. His tongue was licking it all up like a hungry man.

But someone cleared their throat, it was Paul. I looked over and he was standing there with a huge grin on his face beside Charlie and Billy. Their facial expressions weren't hiding how they felt about walking in on me and Sam.

Wrapping Sam's shirt around my body and getting down from the counter "Hi Daddy."

Poor Sam had a horrified look on his face "Um….we was….. just having breakfast."

Paul was laughing "What were you having Sam? Bella filled crapes."

Sam gave Paul one of those looks of his "I've got shit to do so I think I'm gonna go."

Went heading for the bedroom to put on some clothes as quickly as I could, I was about to die from the embarrassment of being caught by my dad "I'll be right back."

When I came out Charlie was outside talking to Sam. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I know that Charlie didn't seem happy.

Sam was very quiet after talking with Charlie. Charlie will be patrolling the area like Rambo to make sure that I'm not getting any. I can't seem to win in this town.

After Sam showered and I took another one to get the butter and syrup off we went for a walk. I wanted to get out of the house. I'm feeling better but didn't feel like going to town or being around people. We walked for a while until we came to the place I know.

Sam spread a blanket out on the ground. It was peaceful with no one around. I laid my head on his hard stomach and was enjoying reading my book. It's my escape from the world.

Sam was shaking me to wake me up. When I rolled over I felt him. I know it's naughty of me but I pretended to still be asleep while I was rubbing against him. He was very quick to move my hand away from his cock "Bella we can't. Charlie is probably hanging out somewhere in one of these trees watching us with binoculars just waiting for me to fuck up so he can kill me." I was laughing at first then decided Sam could be right.

I've been out of school all week and I've spent it with Sam. Loving the time we've spent together and playing house has been so much fun. I couldn't ask for a better man to be with. He made sure that I wanted for nothing and always was one step ahead of me for anything that I needed.

Not leaving the house has been fun but it's time to go to the grocery store. He has to spend a fortune in food with the boys dropping by all the time. Anytime Sam had to go with them or does whatever he does with them, I made sure I had them something ready to eat when they got back.

I've gotten close to Seth, Quill and Jared this week. Paul not so much and Jake never stays in the same room with me for more than five minutes. I've tried to fix the problem between us but he won't give me a chance to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We had the grocery cart over flowing with food. It was comfortable doing all this domestic things with Sam. The fact that he cooks really well and enjoys it doesn't hurt either. I've always been the one to take care of everybody. It's been an enjoyable switch let him take care of me.

Standing in line to check out I heard someone call my name I turned around and Emmett was standing with a lady. He introduced her as his mother. She was very pretty and looked so young to be his mom but then again Dr. Cullen looks so young too "Hello I'm Esme. It's finally nice to meet you Bella. My children have told me a lot about you."

I was trying to be polite but I could tell that Sam was pissed that I was just talking to them. He paid for the groceries and we were on our way out the door when I heard Emmett "I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

Putting the groceries in the truck "What did he mean that he'll be seeing you tomorrow? It's Saturday and I would prefer that you don't spend time with them."

Explaining that this was part of my punishment at school and I really didn't have the option of not going didn't seem to make Sam any happier "Bella you have no idea what they could do to you. You need to stay away from all of them. That includes Emmett too."

Not understanding what the hell the problems is between Sam and the Cullens I asked but he wouldn't explain it to me "I can't tell you Bella. I want to but I can't. You're going to have to trust me."

Tired of no one wanting to tell me what is going on around here "Maybe Sam you need to trust me enough to tell me the truth. Emmett saved my life. I'm not going to be mean to him. Is this a jealousy thing with you? Because if it is Emmett would be the last person you would ever have to worry about. He is like a big kid with a big heart."

Sam was gripping the steering wheel hard. His knuckles were turning white "It's not a jealousy thing. Maybe a little bit of it is. You always smell like Emmett so why are you always so close to him? You always want to see my dominating side but really Bella you don't. You have no idea what that really means to unleash my beast. He'll take whatever he wants and what's his. I can't always control him and I never want to hurt you. Being around any of the Cullens infuriates him and me." Emmett always smells like cinnamon and spice to me. I like whatever body wash he uses but how can Sam smell that? I guess it really doesn't matter at this point. This conversation was getting out of hand. Sam keeps referring to himself in third person. I'm letting it go because I didn't want to have this fight with him or his other self either.

When it was time to go serve my Saturday morning Sam didn't want to let me go "I have to do this or I'm going to get expelled from school."

Walking me to the truck, Sam was giving me so many kisses like he was never going to see me again "Please be careful today. I'm going to be with Paul and Jared until late this evening. If you need me call me. I'll make sure that I check my phone. I lo…. I'll see you later."

Sam says he's not jealous of Emmett but I can't think of anything else that would make him react that way. I laughed to myself because if he is going to be jealous of anyone it should be Edward. No matter what I do or say I can't get him to leave me the fuck alone.

Setting in the back by myself in the library trying to stay away from everyone and just get this over with. When the principal came in he gave us a speech "There will be no messing around going on today. You're here to serve your punishment. There is a list of duties and who will be your partner today. Mr. Cullen if you give me one problem today you won't be going to school here anymore. Don't think I won't be watching you."

Emmett raised his hand "Yes Mr. Cullen what do you need?"

Emmett stood up "I wanted to personally thank you Mr. Greene for coming in here on a Saturday to keep the youths in this room on the straight path of learning. Learn…"

He was already getting agitated with Emmett "Sit down and shut up Mr. Cullen."

Emmett sat back down in his chair and then raised his hand again "This better be important. What do you want?"

Emmett stood back up again "May I please use the bathroom?" He gave Emmett ten minutes and if he wasn't back he was going to be in trouble.

Then Jasper raised his hand "What Mr. Hale do you need?"

Jasper stood up "May I please use the restroom Sir?" he gave him ten minutes too.

Then Alice raised her hand "Let me guess Ms. Cullen you have to use the bathroom too."

Alice looked confused "No Mr. Greene I don't. I wanted to tell you that your zipper is undone."

Mr. Greene turned around quickly and was trying to zip up his pants but before he could his pants where down around his ankles. His underwear was bikini briefs with the incredible hulk on them. He was trying to get his pants up but tripped and fell down.

Everyone was laughing at him and he didn't like that very much "Where's Cullen? I know he had something to do with it?" Alice reminded him that Emmett went to the bathroom. I think Mr. Greene has lived in Forks to long and this town is starting to get to him too.

Jasper came back into the library "Mr. Greene Emmett is in the bathroom and he's not feeling well. I came back to tell you."

Mr. Greene stomped out of the room and was mumbling under his breath about how he can't stand that goddamn kid. Emmett apparently gets on Mr. Greene nerves as much as he does Sam.

I watched Jasper go up to the principles table and he was put something in his coffee. No one else seemed to notice because Alice was distracting them. I sat in my chair and didn't move because there was no way I was getting involved in this shit.

Emmett came walking back in with a huge smile on his face and Mr. Greene told him to set down beside him. He wasn't letting Emmett out of his sight.

He made my partner Alice. He split Jasper and Emmett up with the other students serving their time too. We were all standing around the table getting our assignments when Mr. Greene's stomach started rumbling. He was trying to talk over it so we didn't notice. But when he starting farting repeatedly there wasn't any hiding it anymore.

He excused himself from the room for a moment and told us all to remain in our seats. I knew I was going to regret the words before I said them "What did you guys put in his coffee?"

It was a powered exlax that they took from Dr. Cullen. They wanted to keep him busy so they could get revenge on Edward. They were going to use their Saturday morning as their alibi of where they were so Edward couldn't blame it on them. Ingenious plan but I know some how they will fuck it up.

Emmett took out his phone "Watch this." It was Mr. Greene setting on the toilet in his office grunting and groaning. Somehow they managed a stream live video to his phone. I didn't ask because I didn't even want to know how they did it.

I had never seen anyone shit so much "Oh my god my ass hurts already." We could hear him in the library he was making so much noise. His continuous farting was echoing the hallways.

He was screaming from his office "Shit I'm out of toilet paper. Can someone please bring me some?" We all looked at each other. There was no way that I was going in there.

Emmett got up and was whistling. He had a roll of toilet paper in his backpack "I'm coming Sir." Why would he be carrying toilet paper around?

We all followed after Emmett not wanting to miss this. We stood outside of the principal's office and I was gagging at the smell. When Emmett came back out it was almost instantly that Mr. Greene started screaming "My asshole fuck somebody help me." He splashing cold water on his ass but that apparently wasn't working.

He came out of his bathroom with pants down around his ankles and his thingy wasn't covered. We watched him scoot his naked butt across the carpet like a dog does "Oh that feels so good. What is everyone looking at? Get to work now." I don't know what they did to him but I never want them mad at me.

But it wasn't over for poor Mr. Greene yet. His stomach started rumbling again "I'm going to be busy for a while. Everyone back to the library and no one is to leave through those doors or you will be expelled."

Emmett was yelling after him as he was running for his car "Can we leave Mr. Greene if there is a fire or another emergency? I wouldn't want to get into trouble for not following a direct order of yours Sir. Or have my young life be cut short on a technicality."

Mr. Greene wasn't amused "Shut up Cullen."

We all went back to the library like we were told to. Newton laid his head down on the table "Somebody wake me up when that dumb bastard gets back."

Emmett laughed "Don't you worry Mike. I'll handle it myself personally." I knew that statement had a lot more meaning than was said.

Everyone was board; one girl was reading a book. Two of the guys were playing cards and Mike was asleep. I saw Emmett, Alice and Jasper slipping off to the back of the library "Are you coming Bella?" I shook my head no. I wasn't going to get into any trouble today.

This was the most boring day that I had spent in a long time. I was watching the clock and the minutes seemed like hours. I went to find a book when I heard something in the ceiling. I looked up and it was Emmett. There was ceiling tile missing "Bella come on it's almost time for Edward to see his surprise that we left for him." I'm not sure if it was boredom or stupidity but I said I wanted to go.

Emmett came out of the ceiling; he jumped down to the floor. He lifted me up and Jasper pulled me up the rest of the way. We were crawling on our hands and knees through the rafters and duct work. They said they do this a lot on days their board. They get out of school this way and then sneak back in. They're the most creative kids that I know. They can find a way to get out of almost anything.

We came out on a side of the school I've never seen before. Jasper jumped then caught Alice when she did. Emmett jumped but I was scared to "Come on Bella jump. I'll catch you I promise." I closed my eyes and jumped. He caught me like he said he would.

We left in Emmett's jeep. They left something for Edward and said I didn't want to miss out on the fun of seeing it. I have to admit they are a shit load of fun even though I usually get in a shit load of trouble with them too.

We parked far away from their house. Emmett had his phone out so we could watch. When I asked them why we would have to stay so far away they said they didn't want to spook Edward. He should be home anytime from the hike he went on.

Edward was walking towards the front door to go inside. He stopped looked around and was taking a deep inhaling breath of air. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door "Shit, I'm covered in shit."

Jasper and Emmett had rigged the door with condoms full of shit, not just shit but Mr. Greene's nasty diarrhea shit. As soon as Edward opened the door they burst all over him. Jasper was laughing so hard "We finally found a use for those condoms Edward bought other than when he uses them to jack off with."

I didn't want an explanation but he gave it to me anyways. Edward thinks touching his own semen is nasty so he uses the condoms. Before that they said he use to wear a pair of rubber gloves. They walked in his room one day and found him jacking off with a pair of their moms yellow rubber cleaning gloves "Edward will never have chapped penis hands."

We were hauling ass back to school so that we didn't get caught. Couldn't believe that we snuck back into the library and no one even acted like we were gone.

Mike was still asleep. Alice had a bag of stuff that Emmett was rummaging through. I got as far away from them as possible because I got away with leaving but I didn't want to see where this was going.

When Mr. Greene came back to school He started screaming at Mike. I came out of the bookshelves to see what happened.

Mike had a penis drew on his forehead in permanent black magic maker. A big pink ribbon tied around his head. He had sparkly pink lips with matching eye shadow and blush. But what he got him in the most trouble was what his forehead said; I'm Mr. Greene's bitch.

I went to find Emmett and Jasper. They were hiding out in bookshelves laughing their asses off. I couldn't help but to laugh too at their crazy asses.

Alice and I had to go over the books on the shelves to make sure that they were in the right order. She took one side and I took the other. She was jabbering on about something but I ignored whatever she was going on about.

Alice grabbed a hold of the book shelf and was staring off into space "Alice are you okay?" She never responded but Jasper was there by her side.

She smiled at me "I'm fine Bella. I should have ate something before coming to school." I didn't believe what she was telling me. Maybe she doesn't eat enough but would that make her look like she was in a trance.

Jasper was staring at me and Emmett was standing behind me when I turned around he was staring at me too. I felt like I was the last pork chop on the plate by the way they were looking at me "What?" They all said nothing at the same time. So I knew there was something that they weren't telling me.

The next thirty minutes went by fast and we were all done with our Saturday. We actually got away with what they done. I told them good bye and was on my way to town to get somethings to make my man happy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I showered and dried my hair. I put it in two pigtails. I tied Sam's white shirt in a knot just under my boobs. Put on a little red plaid skirt on with white thigh high panty hose. I bought a pair of red pumps and was glad that I didn't plan on doing much walking in them. When I looked in the mirror I looked like a slutty school girl and was hoping that Sam liked this look.

Sitting on the coffee table in my little school girl outfit with my cherry sucker in my hand waiting for Sam to come home. I wanted to show him that I care for him and only him. When I heard the door open I stuck the sucker in my mouth.

Sam walked through the door and stopped. He was staring at me as I sucked on the sucker. I took it out my mouth; licked it up and down. I could hear his heavy breathing from across the room and my eyes were glued to powerful chest moving with every breath he took.

Approaching me not saying a word. He came stalking me from across the room. Watching him walk to me was like an animal getting ready to pounce.

Feeling him touch my face and my body was the same gentle touch that Sam has always had with me "I'm not myself right now Bella. I told you my beast takes what he wants. If you're not sure about us then you need to stop now or I'm going to take what's mine."

I picked up the ruler from the coffee table and handed it to him "I've been a very bad girl. Are you going to spank your bad girl?"

Sam took the ruler from me and tossed it over his shoulder "I'm going to punish my bad girl with my hand. I want to feel your skin and every sensation that I get from just touching you."

Looking into his eyes, I noticed that they appeared different than I've ever seen before. Sam sat down on the coffee table. He grabbed me by my waist and roughly threw me across his lap. He flipped up my skirt and pulled my panties down just enough to expose my cheeks of my ass. He was running his hands over my cheeks and then grabbed them roughly.

Gently massaging me with his hands "Are you my bad girl Bella, just mine?" I shook my head yes. Sam was playing me like an instrument right now with his rough then gentle ways. Knowing what I needed every second that were together.

The sting on my bare skin from his hand was pain and pleasure at the same time "You need to tell me. Always answer me Bella."

Before I could get the words out of my mouth I felt his big hand strike my skin two more times "Yes I'm only your bad girl." His fingertips were ghosting across the cheek that he had spanked. It felt soothing to feel his touch on my stinging skin.

When I relaxed my body I felt his hand on the other cheek. It was five harder swats without stopping or mercy "What does my bad girl want me to do to her?"

Those swats brought pain each time he did it but after I was so wet with wanting him "I want you to take me. Take me the way you want to."

Stripped down to only my stocking and shoes he bent me over the back of the couch. I need this as much as he does. We have been driving each other crazy with lust for the last few days.

There was no tenderness with Sam right now. He was pounding into me from behind with a grip on my ass that I'm sure will leave bruises. In my happy world so many things was coming out of my mouth but when I said those three little words, everything changed "I love you."

Turning around to see why he stopped, I saw a different man standing there. Taking my hand we were going to the bedroom. He never said a word to me but this was his gentle side that I love too. Taking my shoes off then sliding my stocking off of me one at a time, kissing and massaging my legs as he did.

This was the best sex we've had so far. With every move, kiss and touch he showed me how much he loved me. His pace of moving inside me was so slow that it was driving me crazy but he wouldn't allow me to hurry him. Kissing my neck and he got down to my collar bone "I love you Bella." His teeth were sinking into my skin and I could feel my skin tearing from his bite. Raking my nails down his back from the pain and pleasure he was making me feel. We both came and I felt so exhausted.

Cuddling on his chest, my favorite place, I was ready to go to sleep. But he wanted to talk and must have realized that I was almost out "I do love you Bella. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow."

He gave me a kiss "Go to sleep baby." It was happy bliss falling asleep in my man's arms.

Feeling sore when I woke up I went to take a hot shower. I took a couple of my pain pills too. The bottle only says to take one but when I did it yesterday Sam told me I better slow down on the pills or I might really start seeing things. Nothing happened then so I figured I was safe.

Sam will be gone until sometime this afternoon and I have to go home tonight. I'm not ready to go home and wish that I could stay here with him. But Charlie probably would kill him then.

It was nice having the house to myself and I've been lying around on the couch.

Someone was knocking on the door and I was surprised it was Jacob "Hey do you want to come in?" I wanted to make peace with Jacob but I wasn't sure how to.

He shook his head no "Oh, well if you're here to see Sam, he's gone right now."

Jacob wanted to talk to me finally. We went for a walk down the beach. Being around him is different now and didn't know how to approach him anymore. But that wasn't a problem because he did it for me "Bella you have no idea what you've done. Sam is not the loyal man that you think he is. He left Leah for you and it's only a matter of time until he'll leave you too. No one else will tell you the truth about him because their scared of him but I'm not."

Sam never told me the reason why he broke up with Leah and what Jacob told me was breaking my heart "You're lying to me Jake. Sam is not like that. He told me he loves me."

Jacob was getting loud and he was showing me a side of his emotions that I hadn't seen since he got mad at me "Sam may have feelings for you Bella. But I'm in love with you. The kind of love that won't disappear when you meet another woman and can't control where your future goes with her because there will never be another woman in your life but her. I know this because that's what you are to me not Sam." I didn't know what to say. I thought Jacob just had a crush on me but not in love with me. Can I trust and believe Jake? He did tell Charlie that Sam is thirty when he isn't.

Needing time alone and away from all of this, I headed back to the house. Jake grabbed my arm and pulled my shirt off my shoulder "Look at what he did to you. It's like he pissed all over you so no other will come near you. But that's not going to stop me." Jake was kissing me and biting my lip.

Shoving him off of me "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jake grabbed both of my arms and was hurting me from the grip he had on me "You can't tell me Bella that you don't feel anything for me. I felt it when you kissed me back. How do you think Sam is going to react to your kissing me back?"

Trying to pull away from his grip but I couldn't "I didn't kiss you back. I love you as my friend Jake and that's it. Sam isn't going to know because I'm not going to tell him anything that just happened and if your smart you won't say anything either. Now take your fucking hands off of me."

Jacob let go of me "Oh I promise I won't say a word to him about it, but he'll know. You're kidding yourself if you think there isn't more between us than just a friendship."

Storming back to the house pissed at Jacob for what he did and pissed at Sam if he left Leah for me. It's no wonder why she hates me so much. She probably thinks that I tried to steal him away from her.

Sitting at the kitchen table thinking of everything that has gone on in this town since I've been here, there has to be more going on then I know about. Looking at my arms there is a hand print bruise on each of them from Jacob.

I heard yelling going on outside the house. I walked outside and Sam was face to face with Jacob. They were screaming at each other. Sam somehow found out that Jacob had kissed me. How could he have found out so quickly? Sam has been gone and Jacob was here all day.

When Sam shoved Jacob I couldn't believe my eyes. I was seeing a russet colored wolf that was big as a horse. Sam was right I needed to go easy on those damn pills. It has to be a hallucination. I closed my eyes tight and opened them again but it was still there.

Then I saw a black wolf where Sam use to be standing "The wolf from my dreams."

* * *

 

**I hope you enjoyed reading me.**


	6. Chapter 6

SAMS POV

Running the border with Jared and Paul not wanting to let this lazy Sunday to come to an end because Bella has to go back home today. I want her to stay here with me but I know Charlie won't let that happen. He has come by so many times this week to make sure that nothing is going on but I can't say that I blame him. If I had a daughter I would want to keep everyone away from her too. But then again she isn't a little girl anymore. My wolf is a selfish bastard and doesn't want to share her.

My thoughts weren't where they were supposed to be and I noticed Paul was getting all edgy. He's prancing around "Sam now keep your head man. Bella didn't want anything to do with Jacob so don't go losing your cool."

Searching his mind I saw what he was referring to, Jacob kissing Bella. Bella shoving him away then Jacob was replaying it over and over for me. I don't know how I missed it other than the fact my mind had blocked out everything else other than her "It's too late for that. Jacob is going to get an ass kicking. He forced himself on her and did you see how he bruised her as hard as he was gripping her arms."

My wolf was running as fast as he could to get back to get to her with Paul behind me. Jared was howling because he knew I was pissed as he was feeling my anger "Jared stay here and after I kill Jacob I will be back."

Before we got back I stopped and phased back. I didn't want to risk Bella seeing me like this and I know Jacob will challenge me as soon as he sees me.

When we came to the edge of the clearing Jacob was waiting for me just like I thought he would be "It took you long enough Sam." I couldn't believe this kids arrogance he has at such a young age.

I motioned for him to come into the wood "Let's talk Jacob. You wanted me to know so let's settle this shit. You forced your strength on her and now I'm going to use force with you dickhead."

He crossed his arms and stood his ground "We do it here. I didn't force anything on Bella. I just showed her she has other option that's all. Why do you need to hide what you are from her? Are you afraid that once she finds out the truth about what a monster that you really are that she won't want you anymore?" There is some truth to the words he was saying. I don't know how she will feel once she finds out. I would never do anything to hurt her and it would kill me to know that she was frightened by me.

Holding my head up high as the alpha male should always do. I walked into the front yard "Fine then we settle it here. If you touch her again you won't have to worry about fighting me Jacob because you won't be able to. Bella has chosen to be with me, I never forced myself on her."

Jacob doesn't know how to channel his anger yet and how to contain it when he needs to "Bella was chosen for me not you Sam. My Dad has been trying to keep you from her because she is meant to be my wife when I am chief. The history was written a long time ago about the paleface princess. You're just too blind and stubborn to see that." I never had heard any stories about or legends about the paleface princess but you can damn well bet that Billy will have to tell me now.

Maybe I am the one having trouble channeling my anger like a young wolf does right now but he was ready for a fight no matter what the cost of it is "Then you can be Chief Jacob. You can be the alpha too right now. I'll give it to willing and fully but the one thing I won't just hand over to you is Bella. I don't give a shit what Billy says or what you want. If I'm not alpha anymore I can have a normal life. So you're doing me a favor. Everybody listen up your new leader is Jacob and I'm going home to my girl, Bella." In many ways Jacob would be doing me a favor. I could even maybe settle down and have children. Be a normal man for the one I love.

Walking up to my house Jacob shoved me from behind "You're not going anywhere near her. I order you Sam to stay away from Bella."

I was laughing at this kid and his crazy ways of thinking "If I'm not a pack member anymore dumb ass you can't order me to do shit. Don't abuse the power Jacob because the gods frown upon using it for your own personal gain. You may have gotten one thing that you want Jacob but you gave up the other thing to get it. Now run along and take care of your pack while I take care of my Bella."

When Jacob phased I had no other option but to phase as well to protect myself. If it's a fight this boy wants then it's a fight that he will get. Then I saw Bella standing there with a terrified look on her face and there is no doubt in my mind that she is so freighted, by my wolf "One of you get Bella out of here. Keep her safe from us now." Seth and Quill grabbed her and took her inside the house.

Pushing Jacob backwards with each clash to get into the woods and away from everyone. This is the saddest day of my life protecting the innocent from our monster that is meant to protect them.

I fought with Jacob until we were both exhausted. For being so young he got in several bites and clawing in on me. But his inexperience was on my side and he finally wore himself out. I'll heal from the wounds that Jacob gave me but I'm not so sure that I will heal from wounds that my heart has gotten from seeing the look on her face.

Taking off running even though I was exhausted I needed to be far away from everyone. Paul was running circles around me and was in my head "Will you fucking stop already. You're going to collapse soon if you don't."

I stopped running but I didn't phase back when Paul did "You can't run from this Sam. You know that Jacob can never lead us like you can. His day will come when he's supposed to be the alpha but that's not today."

Paul was walking around waiting for me to phase but I refused "Fine you can stay in wolf form but I know you can hear what I'm saying to you so don't blow me off. Since the first day I phased you have been there for me and I have followed your stupid ass rules and commands without putting up to much of a fight. But I'm telling you that I will not follow Jacob. Are you listening to me Sam? Stop being a pussy and talk this shit out with me man to man. You owe me that much don't you think?"

Paul is right I do owe him that much. I'm closer to him because we were the first two and for a long time the only ones. He is not much for being political correct either. I smiled at the fact that Jacob has no idea what it's like trying to keep everyone as one. Not playing favorites and being strong enough to make the hard calls when you have to no matter how much it fucks up your own life.

Phasing back to talk "I can't do it Paul. It's not Jacob that I give a shit about; he can have it for all I care. I can't face Bella after seeing the look on her face. She's probably scared of me or worse, she hates me because of what I am. I can live with the outcome of what happens with the pack but what if she doesn't want to be around me anymore?"

Paul put his hand on my shoulder "You will never know until you face her. You brought her into our world and you owe it to her to see this through no matter what the outcome of this is either." I know he's right but it's not making it any easier for me.

When I got to the front door I took in a deep breath. Paul opened the door "If you really love her go to her."

Paul was walking away "Thanks for the talk Paul. I owe you one."

He was laughing "Don't be telling anybody that I went all soft. Go to your woman and make shit right."

Seeing Bella sitting on the couch with Seth, she was just staring off at nothing "Wolves big wolves."

Seth got up from the couch "That's all she has said since we brought her in the house. I've tried to snap her out of it but she doesn't respond to me or Quill. I love Jacob just like all my pack brothers but he was wrong today Sam and I will follow you anywhere."

Thanking Seth and Quill for what they had done for Bella, they left so I could talk to her. I sat down beside her and left some space between us trying not to frighten her "Bella we need to talk about what happened. I've tried to tell you many times but you didn't believe me. I love you and I don't want to lose you but I will respect the decision you make about us. You know what I am now and I just hope that you will give us a chance because you're my everything."

Her eyes looked into mine "I thought I was crazy when I first moved here. There are so many things that go on in this town that I don't understand. Then I thought you were crazy by the stories that you've told me. When I started dreaming about the wolf I was almost convinced that I was losing my mind. How did you get into my head?"

This wasn't going to be any easier of a conversation "I believe that it's the connection that we have. When you were dreaming about my wolf I was dreaming about you too. As our relationship progressed the dream would change until eventually the angel of my dreams was by my side and the dreams stopped. I can't give you a definite answer for the dreams because you are the only one that's happened with for me."

Her cellphone was ringing and it was Charlie telling her she was late coming home "I have to go."

Bella was gathering up her stuff and I felt like she was leaving me for good not just going home from a visit "Bella are you going to come around me anymore? If you're too scared of me I'll stay away from you." This would be the part that I was going to have trouble accepting but I would never force anything on her no matter how much pain it would leave me in.

Packing her bags to the truck I saw everyone outside watching. Jacob had a smirk on his face and went to say good bye to Bella but she stepped around him "Don't touch me Jacob. Stay the fuck away from me." This was not the response he was expecting to get from her. But really what did he think was going to happen when she found out about us. It wasn't just me being a monster it's him too.

Opening the door for her without hugging and kissing her was causing my stomach to feel queasy. Before she got in she hugged me "I'll talk to you tomorrow. But if I don't get home soon Charlie will be sending a swat team for me." I smiled halfhearted at that because I know he will.

Closing the door I was letting her go in so many ways that I didn't even want to think about. Watching the truck drive away the brake lights on the truck came on and she got out. I stood here not sure what I should say or do but I didn't have to do anything, she did it "Sam I love you. But I'm as scared as hell of everything I saw today. I don't know where you and I are going to go from here but I do care about you. I need an answer for one thing though; did you leave Leah for me?"

Everyone's eyes were on me. I decide Bella deserved the truth "Yes I broke up with Leah so I could be with you." Before I could say anymore and explain everything to her she got into her truck and drove off.

After Bella left I was walking back to the house and it felt like I was a dead man walking. No one said a word to me and Billy was waiting for me on the porch "I told you Sam she was not ready for all of this. You disobeyed me again and now she knows our secret. Do you have any idea what will happen if she tells anybody?"

Not even giving him the satisfaction of an argument "I really don't give a shit what you think. Take it up with the new alpha, Jacob. But then again Bella was bound to know the secret sooner or later being the paleface princess and all." Then I slammed the door.

Searching the cabinet for some liquor any liquor would do. I found a bottle of vodka. I have never been much of a drinker but I would make an exception tonight. I opened the bottle and downed it all. It wasn't enough for me to even feel a buzz so I opened a bottle of Scotch and finished it off too. Shit what does a guy gotta do to get shit faced around here.

Someone was knocking on the door. I could smell him "The door is open come in Paul."

He was carrying a card board box of bottles "I was thinking instead of listen to my new alpha leader tonight that I would just get all kinds of shit faced with my old one." Jacob was getting a lesson tonight from his pack. Paul told him to run patrol his fucking self-tonight because until the Elders said he was alpha Jacob didn't mean shit to him. Paul has always been head strong and very forceful when it comes to his opinion but what the hell I'll drink with him.

I grabbed two bottles out of the box and started on those "So what the fuck are we going to do when we finish off these bottles?"

Paul laughed "Well I was thinking that maybe our new alpha could make liquor run for us. Oh wait that little shit isn't even old enough to drink yet. Maybe he'll at least give us a ride to town."

After Paul and I finished off the liquor I was finally buzzed. We were sitting outside getting loud and being a little obnoxious you could say when Sue pulled up. She was the last person that I wanted to see tonight. After I broke off things with Leah she avoids me like the plague "Well boys I see that you have been entertaining yourself tonight. Sam I think it's time for you and me to talk."

Not feeling like another argument I wasn't going anywhere "Say what you came to say Sue. Paul and I still have some drinking to do."

She sat down in the chair beside me "You're a good man Sam. I was always hoping that you and Leah would be together forever but fate had other plans for you. I'm sorry about Bella but you're fucking up right now. Stop this bullshit pity party and go be a man. If you think I'm going to vote Jacob in as alpha your crazy. He isn't ready to lead yet. If you cannot be strong enough to fight for your woman then maybe it's time to get a new alpha but it's not Jacob. I expect to see you at the council meeting in the morning sober."

Paul had another bottle under his chair. After he took a swig he handed it to me "I guess Sue told your ass huh?"

Downing most of it before handing it back to him "Yeah I guess she did. Want to go to town with me? We need more booze."

I could tell Paul was feeling it too because he was stumbling around when he got up from the chair "Well are we running, walking or driving?"

Taking out my cell "I'm getting us a ride if she'll answer the phone."

Bella answered "Hey I need a ride if you would be so kind to give me one."

She hesitated before saying anything "I'll be there. Charlie has to work the night shift so give me about thirty minutes. But don't think this will change anything."

I hung up "Well I got us a ride my drunken friend."

Sitting in the middle Paul was trying to talk to Bella for the first time that I can remember "So Bella watcha been up to since you left the reservation tonight?"

She pulled the truck over "If you say one more word to me I will put your drunk asses out to walk. I'm giving you a ride and taking you right back. There is no need for any of us to talk right now. You all could have been talking to me and telling me a lot of things this whole time but no you wanted me to be in the dark and look like a dumb ass. You did tell me some of it Sam but hell there was so much you could have told me too that you didn't. Like for starters I dumped Leah and that's why she hates your guts so much Bella." Well when she put it that way it does kind of sound bad.

The rest of the way was silent. Paul went in and I waited with Bella "Do you hate me Bella?"

She wouldn't even look at me "No I don't think I could ever hate you but I'm really disappointed that you could just walk away from Leah like that. When will you do that to me Sam? When will someone come a long that you think is better than me and leave me too?"

Trying to explain the whole imprint thing to Bella and I didn't just go out to replace Leah but she didn't want to hear it. Maybe I should just let things be for tonight and try again tomorrow.

Paul came back with a lot of booze and Bella was driving faster back to the reservation than I've ever seen her drive before. I think she just wanted me out of her truck.

We both told Bella thanks for the ride and went back to drinking.

BELLAS POV

Going home from the reservation I had that feeling again of being watched. I looked around but I never saw anyone. Flipping on all the lights down stairs I felt like a little kid after watching a scary movie.

Maybe it's my nerves from everything I saw today. I wonder if there is anything that is real about what we call life. If there is more surprises coming about this place that I don't know about.

I'm not upset with Sam for being whatever the hell he is or even scared of him really but the way he did Leah scares me to death. How can you be so in love one second with someone planning to spend the rest of your life with them and drop their ass because you met someone else? Being young and inexperienced in love makes me think that Charlie and Renee's relationship is somewhat normal. Let me tell you they are really fucked up.

Hearing a loud banging outside I almost didn't want to go look but my curious side got the better of me. Rummaging through the closet all I could find was a bb gun. Maybe the intruder will think it's real. I opened the back door and there laid Paul and Sam with the garbage dumped all over the ground. Paul waved "Hey Bella."

I sat the garbage cans back up "How in the hell did you guys get here and why are you here?"

Paul smiled "We came for a panty raid." Sam shook his head no.

Paul tried again "We thought you had more booze." Sam shook his head no again.

Paul got up from the ground "Well fuck it then Sam you make up what you want her to hear because we fell into the garage cans from being shit faced when we're trying to protect you from the vamp…." Sam tackled Paul back down to the ground and they were rolling around.

I went back into the house and slammed the door I've had enough of that shit tonight. I heard them both "Night Bella."

The next morning I looked outside and they were still laying out back by the trash cans. I took outside a cup of coffee and woke up Sam "You look horrible."

He sat and took the cup from me "I feel like shit. Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome but I have to get to school or I'm going to be late. You better pickup all this garbage before Charlie sees it." I was already running late and I really should have left ten minutes ago.

Sam stopped me in the driveway "Can we talk after you get out of school?"

I shook my head yes "Okay but I have to go."

When I got to school I saw Edward standing around his car. I didn't even stop I kept on driving right by him and out of the parking lot. I don't know where I'm going but I know that I can't stand that shit today along with everything else that has went on.

Driving around until I found a secluded spot away from town and the reservation, I decided this was going to be where I spent today and maybe tomorrow too. I'm probably going to get expelled from school but I don't care. I need to be alone to get everything thought through.

Walking down a path into the wood I was thinking about what Jacob had said. Is Sam just using me until the next one comes along? Tears were streaming down my face because I love him and I have no idea how to make this work out with him or even if he'll stay around long enough for that to happen.

I heard rustling in the weeds and when I turned around there was Emmett. It was like he came out of nowhere "Bella what in the hell are you doing out here? Did you get lost?"

Not really understanding why he thought I was lost "No I skipped school and ended up here. Why are you out here?"

He smiled "I live here and I wasn't feeling well today so I stayed home today. Why are you crying?"

Looking around I didn't see their house and he didn't look sick to me either "I'm fine really. Am I on your property? I didn't mean to be trespassing I found this place and needed to escape for a while. I'll leave I'm sorry Emmett."

He stopped me as I was walking back to my truck "It's alright Bella you don't have to go. But why won't you tell me what Sam did to you?"

Emmett knew and I was afraid to ask how but now the tears were coming fast and I couldn't turn them off. He hugged me "I'm here to listen if you want to tell me and it's okay if you don't too. I consider you my friend Bella."

Emmett pushed me away from him and was staring at something but I couldn't see anything "Come on you need to go." He is just as fucked up as Sam is. One second it's okay for me to be here and the next he wants me gone too.

Before we made it to the truck I saw Sam "What the fuck did you do to her?"

Emmett pushed me behind him "I didn't do anything to her. Bella go get into your truck."

There was no way that I was going to let Emmett get hurt because of me. He has no idea what Sam is "Bella go." Emmett was being forceful like I've never seen before.

Emmett looked different from that big lovable teddy bear that I have always seen "Sam please listen to me Emmett didn't do an…." I didn't even get the sentence out until I was up on the hood of my truck and Sam was a wolf.

But what I saw next was even more shocking; Emmett growling and his teeth looked like razors coming out of his mouth. He was moving so fast that I could barely keep up with his movements.

Emmett is big but he was pushing Sam away like he did the car in the parking lot "What the fuck are you?" Emmett isn't a wolf but he is some fucked up sort of man.

Emmett literally threw Sam across the field "I am no danger to Bella and I keep telling you that. It wasn't my kind that was trying to run her down in the car. It was yours Sam." Shit that was my secret.

…..

I hope that you enjoyed reading me. Everyone has a little secret!


	7. Chapter 7

**SAMS POV**

When we came about three miles near Bella's house last night we could smell Edward. His scent was fresh and I would guess that he has been doing this a lot because he knew his way around to well. He ran like a little bitch before we got to him. That's of course is when the alcohol really kicked in. We rounded the house and ran into the trash cans. Paul almost told Bella the vamps secret in his drunken stupor. That would have violated the treaty on our part because she has not accepted me yet.

When she left the house this morning she said she was going to school. I was trying to get the rest of my hangover gone and went for a run to clear my head. That's when I came across them.

When I heard Bella crying then I could smell Emmett and rage filled my heart. She was supposed to be in school and I'm finding her out here at the border with him.

I waited by her truck for them. She parked on the three acres near the border that doesn't belong to us or the vampires. I was pacing wanting to cross the treaty line to get to her when I heard them coming.

Of course Emmett insisted that he had not done anything wrong but I wasn't buying that song and dance. Paul and I followed Edward last night. That pervert has been watching her. We were going there to make sure that she got home alright and so I could tell her the truth about everything. Paul is the one that talked me in to doing it.

When Emmett and Bella came out of the woods together I could no longer control my anger. Compiled by emotions of what had already happened with Bella and me, her crying and my enemy being so close to her my monster was going to win this battle with my man side. The only good thing I can say about him is that he did make sure that Bella was safe. When I saw she was out-of-the-way my wolf took over and I was no longer in control of myself.

No thoughts other than to rip the enemy apart and protect the one I love were coming into my mind. But Emmett wasn't really fighting me he just kept shoving me away and saying the same thing "I am not a threat to Bella and I keep telling you that. It wasn't my kind that tried to run over her with the car. It was yours Sam." When I could finally get the words to register with my wolf I stopped fighting him.

Phasing back and standing naked before him but I didn't care "Your lying. You're making this up because we caught your pervert brother watching Bella last night."

Emmett didn't come any closer to me but his demeanor changed back to trying to act like a human again "I'm not lying about that, ask Bella. She knows who it was and they were only seconds away from killing her if I hadn't stopped it. I don't know what you're talking about with Edward. If that happened I had nothing to do with it."

Looking over at Bella she didn't even seem like she was with us in this world right now. I'm sure after what she just witnessed it going to be harder than ever to make things right between us "Then who was driving the car?" I will make them pay if what he is telling me is the truth.

Emmett looked over at Bella then back to me "It was Leah. She was driving a little red car and she wanted Bella dead. After I pushed the car away Leah took off. Look I don't know what all is going on with you, Leah and Bella. I could really give two shits less about you and Leah. But I do care about Bella and I would never do anything to hurt her. That's why I didn't fight you because she cares about you. I found her crying in the wood over you. I'm only here for the meeting with the pack and Carlisle is on his way." Leah told me the dent in the car was because she had parked to close to car and someone hit it when she was in the grocery store. I should have known better.

Bella said she never saw the driver of the car because it all happened so fast. It explains a lot now why she was so upset with me yesterday over Leah. I'm kicking my own ass now I should have caught on when she said all that shit yesterday "When _will you do that to me Sam? When will someone come a long that you think is better than me and leave me too?You did tell me some of it Sam but hell there was so much you could have told me too that you didn't. Like for starters I dumped Leah and that's why she hates your guts so much Bella."_ I hurt Leah and I didn't mean to or want to. This must be how she planned on hurting me back, using Bella. I'm surprised Bella has hung in there this long with me.

Emmett was talking but I was only listening to some of it "Are you hearing me Sam? Jacob called this meeting because he says he is the one in charge now. He is also telling my family that we have to leave town because it was my fault Bella got hurt. That is a bunch of bullshit when it was one of your own that did it. We're not going anywhere and if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you will get."

Feeling kind of like Bella probably does, everyone has a little secret of their own. I missed the Council meeting this morning and I didn't know that Jacob had done all of this "Look if what you say is true you don't have anything to worry about. I know that you saved Bella and I will tell the pack the truth but I want to talk to Leah first. I hurt her and I can't believe that she would do something like this. I know that Leah hates Bella but I never dreamed that Leah would hurt her."

Emmett motioned to Bella "Do you think we should try to get her down and get her out of here before the others show up?" I thought that was a good idea because the last thing she needed to see was more drama between the supernatural worlds.

We both held our hands out to her to help her down but she wouldn't take either one. She was staring at Emmett "What are you and don't lie to me? You knew about what Sam was the whole time didn't you? You're just as bad as the others and I thought you were my friend Emmett." It was going to be dangerous either way, if he tells her or doesn't. I wanted to grab her and run far away with her because now she is walking on both sides of our worlds.

Emmett put his hand down "I'm different Bella that's all I can tell you for your own good. But I want you to know that I would never bring any harm to you." I wonder how long he thinks she is going to accept that answer from him. Knowing Bella like I do, not long.

She was climbing off the hood by herself "I don't want anybody touching me. Everybody or whatever in the hell you are need to stay the fuck away from me."

When she was getting in the truck I grabbed the door before she could shut it "It was Leah that was driving the car wasn't it?"

Tears were coming down Bella's cheeks and I went to wipe them from her face but she pushed my hand away "Yes it was and it's because you dumped her for me." Then she slammed the door and to some degree I knew she was speaking the truth.

Emmett made an offer to me that he would let me handle what Leah had done if I would let him deal with Edward watching Bella "Sam can you please put some clothes on because you're really starting to freak me out a bit in a gay kind of way." I put my shorts on because to be honest I had forgotten about being naked with everything that had gone on. It is such a natural thing for the pack that we don't even really think about it.

We went to the border to meet them. Jacob had Embry, Jared and Quill with him "It's time for you vamps to be moving on. One of your coven members has hurt the one I love and I'm personally holding you responsible Carlisle. As far as I'm concern the treaty is null and void. You need to be gone within the next two days or else." What kind of shit is Jacob spitting out of his mouth? I know I did over react to Bella being with Emmett but hell; Jacob just called for a show down at sun down without thinking things through.

Carlisle kept his composure as he usually does "Jacob that is a false statement. My son, Emmett, did nothing to hurt Bella. He saved her life and I'm not sure what your reasoning is for wanting us to leave town. I normally have discussions with Sam so why isn't he here?"

Emmett went to their side and I stood on ours. Jacob saw me and puffed his chest out "All conversations will be held with me now. I'm the one making the decisions."

Thinking about anything but the conversation I had with Emmett to keep Edward out of my mind. I wasn't Edwards main focus, it was on Jacob "I can tell you Carlisle why Jacob wants us gone. He thinks by making us leave town and taking Sams position with all the authority that he can have Bella to himself. But that's not working out so well is it Jacob? Not only have you caused turmoil with your own people but Bella doesn't want anything to do with you."

Jacob was letting his anger guide him and not his intelligence. Edward was studying Jacob face "You forced yourself on her you piece of shit." I have never heard Edward use that kind of language before and then he went to lung for Jacob.

Carlisle was holding Edward back "No son not now. That is what Jacob wants is for us to react and violate the treaty." Jacob was standing their taunting Edward with his mind no doubt with the smile on his face. But Carlisle is right it would be the excuse that Jacob would need to present to the Council that they crossed the border for a fight.

It wasn't only Edward that wanted to get to Jacob. I saw Emmett mouth was twitching and I could hear him hissing. Jasper grabbed him "No Emmett don't cross over the line."

Watching this smaller vampire trying to hold him back was interesting. Emmett is almost twice the size of the other one but Emmett held it together "You have to leave this reservation sometime and I will kick your ass Jacob. If Sam doesn't handle it I will. No one has the right to force themselves on someone. Edward might be stupid enough to think that Bella would go out with him, a pervert and has a small penis syndrome but I would kick his ass too if he forced himself on her."

Edward stopped struggling against Carlisle "Hey I am not a pervert and my penis is not small."

Jasper and Emmett said it at the same time "Yes it is and shut up Edward."

Going in front of Carlisle to stop this from escalating any farther "Everyone needs to take a minute and clam down. I know that Emmett did not hurt Bella. I handled the situation with Jacob yesterday that is why I'm no longer alpha. I gave it up to Jacob and what happens with my own people is none of your business or concern. But I will not stand by and let us fight one another without a good reason. I'm going to talk to the Elders and I will call you Carlisle."

Jacob shoved me "You will not talk to the Elders direct anymore. Everything will go through me from now on. You gave up all of your rights Sam."

Paul and Seth got between us. I'm not even sure when they got here but I didn't need them to protect me "The Elders have the power to make the decisions Jacob not you. They need to know how their new leader is trying to bring an unnecessary war upon our pack. The Cullens did not cause Bella to get hurt." Knowing it was Leah was a secret I have not told the pack yet. Defending the vampires seemed like I was betraying my own people but I know it's the right thing to do. I will not allow my brothers to fight and maybe lose their life because Jacob is an idiot.

The vampires all disappeared and I was talking to the council one way or another.

Jacob and I are standing before the Elders waiting to see how they saw this ridiculous excuse that Jacob gave them for starting a war between the vampires and us.

Billy of course took Jacobs side but what the hell else is new about that. Sue would not remain silent "Jacob is not ready for the position and I will not give my consent for him to be the Alpha leader. I realize that it is eventually Jacob's density to be but it's not today. There is not a valid reason for us to void the existing treaty. Bella was not hurt because of the vampires. I know this because it was my daughter that did it. Leah is the one that tried to hurt Bella." I stood there with my mouth open not knowing what to say. Sue gave up Leah to make sure that Jacob did not become Alpha? Why would she do that? I hadn't even got to talk to Leah yet.

The Elders were shocked by the news that it was one of our own that had done this. But Jacob didn't seem shocked at all. Which makes me wonder if he knew about it already?

Leah will have to go before them and explain her actions. Then her fate would be decided. I stepped forward to address them "Leah is not to blame. I am prepared to receive the consequences that Leah will have to face. My choices have caused the altercation between Leah and Bella so I am to blame." When it comes down to it I love Leah in many ways still. She really isn't to blame she was the victim in this. I guess really both her and Bella are. I don't know what in the hell that makes me other than a terrible man and person.

The Elders said that they would have to discuss this before coming to a decision but they are very disappointed in my action of turning my position over to Jacob without even consulting them first. They are right I should have done that first.

But since I'm already on the shit list why stop there "I would also like to be told about the legend of the Pale-face Princess."

They all looked at each other except for Billy which gave me a harsh look "You will only be told what we think you need to know. That legend has nothing to do with you Sam."

Sue left the table first "Sam outside now." I know that tone in her voice all too well. Her daughter has the same one when she is pissed.

"I know you're thinking I am a horrible mother right now. Leah came to me before this meeting and told me the truth. She did it for Seth because she knew if it meant war he would have to fight. He is nowhere near ready for that shit. Why in the fuck did you miss the meeting this morning? I told you that you had to be there. Do you really know what is going on here? Why they don't want you in control anymore?" To be honest I only thought it was Jacob that didn't want me in control anymore.

I felt like shit for missing the meeting "I was sleeping off my drunk and that's why I missed the meeting. I don't think you're a horrible mother Sue, I think it took a lot of courage doing what you did in there. Really I don't know what is going on but I wish like hell someone would tell me."

Jacob was coming and I stood in front of Sue because I could tell he was pissed off "Sue you will not say anymore. I forbid it."

Leah must get some of that strength she has from her mother because Sue pushed past me and was up in Jacob's face "You don't mean shit to me so don't make idle threats Jacob. If you ever talk like that to me again you little fuck and I'll personally make sure that you are never any more than a pack member. Your daddy can only do so much just remember it takes a unanimous vote where your fate is concerned. So you better stand down boy because I'm not Sam and you will not bully me."

Yeah she is just like her daughter.

**EMMETTS POV**

After the meeting I went for a hunt with Jasper and explained what had happened when I met Sam in the woods. I just left out the part about Bella seeing me as a vampire. Out of all of my family Jasper would be the one that I would confide in but I'm not even sure how he would handle that news. All I can hope is that Bella will let it go because knowing our secret wouldn't be good for her.

Jasper was thinking with me about Edward and how we should handle the situation "Edward stalking Bella is not going to end well. I'm not sure no matter what we do to him that we can get him to stop. It's almost like he is obsessed with her and the more she pushes him away the more determined he is to make her his." Jasper is right about that. But what evil things can we do to him to make him quit Bella cold turkey?

Then the light bulb went off "We'll go old school on his ass."

After Jasper listen to my plan "Oh shit were going to be homeless once we do this because Carlisle will disown us."

"Yeah your right about that brother but after were done with Eddie boy he will never peep at Bella again." Jasper and I laughed all the way home.

When we hit the front porch we touched fist "Revenge twins activate."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me. Everyone has a little secret and they all will be coming out now!**

 


End file.
